Healed In Time
by Steele Bound
Summary: Ana applies for a part time job only to have her whole world tuned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Ana

I have just gotten back from my morning run and I am feeling so good about today. I am sitting here in my flat alone enjoying my morning cup of coffee thinking how my world went to smithereens in just a few short weeks. I worked for a company called 'Better You' right after I left the Marine Corps after 4 years of active duty due to a very mild case of COPD. I will always be a marine at heart and have being waiting foe a year to officially resign. Yes, daddy Ray was one proud man the day I graduated top of my class and the youngest female in my platoon at only 17. I don't like to dwelling on those years too much but leaving my team was the hardest and saddest thing I have ever done in my life. The level of secrecy my team had to work on was so covert that there is no record of any kind of us ever being in the marines and by looking at me you would never ever guess. I'm tiny at 5'0 tall or short, as Ray would always say. Long Auburn hair trailing all the way past my backside. Blue eyes with the palest skin. My excessive workouts and fighting training has kept my body in the best shape.

I moved in with my dad Ray when I was 9 years old. I was in such bad shape that he decided I would be better off on my own doing private tutoring at home instead of going to public school, which was the best thing for me. I also started taking self defense and martial arts training which helped me with my self esteem issues but I soon found out I only signed up for the harsher and violent sports because I thought I needed the pain and suffering from every blow to remind me of what I went through as a little girl.

I figured out very quickly how Carla was holding me back both mentally and intellectually. Ray figured out how smart I really was when I managed to graduate from school with the highest marks in the state. He didn't even make a fuss at me wanting to studying to be a muscle and fitness therapist. I just found that studding was so easy that it was sometimes very boring so to keep me interested my tutor Mrs. Paisley started introducing me to different languages, which was a godsend in the line of duty.

At 'Better You' I was the youngest employee at only 22 and the best at my job and darn proud of myself. I was employed as an injury therapist and personal trainer. My job was in muscle therapy. The best part of my job was when I was able to help an injured soldiers get back to full active duty.

I'm sitting here and my mind wonders to that disaster of a day. It was a Friday afternoon and my last patient for the week Luke was running a little late which I didn't mind. He was a good patient and by his progress I was sure he would be back to active duty and out of his wheelchair in a few weeks. When he came in I immediately went up to him to greet him but to my horror he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. With the shock I just sat there in his lap until we heard a throat course my boss Jack who had been harassing me for the past 6 months to go out with him just caught me on the lap of one of my patients with his tough down my throat. That could not look any worse for Luke or for me.

No matter what I said in my defense he would not hear any of it. 2 weeks later here I am jobless and hurt. I did not kiss my patient and neither did I seduce him like Jack said. Luke tried everything to explain what happened between us Jack and to try and clear my name but he would hear nothing of it. In the end I not only lost my job but I was humiliated in front of everyone I worked for.

After all that Luke decided to leave the navy and join the private sector. My neighbor and best friend the very famous Seattle journalist Katherine Kavanagh wanted to publish a piece on the way I was treated but I refused. I just wanted this to all go away.

Now here I am looking through the Seattle times for a job. At this rate I may have to settle working as a waitress till something better comes along. Then a very interesting private add catches my eye.

 ** _I am looking for a very driven, experienced, private trainer to assist me with my leg injury. Flexible hours non-debatable. Drop a detailed CV off with Mr Taylor at Grey House no later than Friday. Chancers need not apply._**

This is perfect for me and just what I need. I have wanted to go private for a while now and I finally have my chance. I knew this was a good day. I print out a copy of my CV making sure I leave out my photo. I hate being judged by my looks and prefer to be chosen for my skills. I put all my paper work into an envelope and run a quick background check on Mr Taylor. Yes I have my own little private security office and a few privileges from my marine days. Ok maybe my marine days are not that far behind ma as I am officially still a marine thats on medical pension till I retire but with my qualifications I can do the odd private job hear and there.

My office is a little to hi tech than I claim but a girls got to do what a girls got to do in order to keep herself out of any danger. I need to know who he is before I apply for this job. I jump into the shower leaving my computer to run the check. I After I am well scrubbed I change into my best black skinny jeans and white ribbed tank top with my black leather biker jacket over that to cover up the fact that I am packing. My black calf length leather boots go over that and I am all dressed. I braid my hair down the middle of my back and secure it with a tie. I go back to my office and am pleased my check is complete.

"Well, Mr Taylor lets see who you are." I say out loud to nobody.

 **Mr Jason Taylor is 34**

 **Ex marine.** I smile at this. We may be just get along fine.

 **Private security for a Mr Grey**

 **One daughter Miss Sophie Taylor 6 years old**

 **Ex wife Mrs. Pam Stellar**

 **No criminal records** My eyes almost bug out of my head when I read the next line.

 **15 Audi A3's.** 15 freaking cars. Oh hell. What the hell is this man into and why the hell does he need that many of the same car and all in red? This is a mystery I want to solve. I store that bit of information for later use and carry on. The rest of the information is standard and I am satisfied.

I arm my security system and am out the door and off to Grey house in 10 minutes tops and it leaves me wondering how some people need hours to get ready. I walk down the single flight of stairs and there I spot the love of my life all sexy and clean. I walk over to it and feel such pride in the fact I worked my ass off to afford to buy this super bike for myself. Kate thinks I am crazy and calls it's a coffin on wheels. I on the other hand feel free. Who needs four wheels anyway? If the weather is bad I get a cab or use Kate car no big deal. I put my black envelope under the seat and get on. Surprising it only takes me 5 minutes to get there and I am stunned at the beauty of the building. All sleek glass and steel.

I dismount, retrieve my envelope and walk in. I stand a few seconds taking in my surroundings. It's an old habit. There are 10 high tech cameras above. 2 lifts on the right. Two security gauds to my left and bingo a single camera zoomed in on me telling me someone is watching me at this very minute. I carefully walk over to the reception desk and cant help but laugh. This is so not what I ever expected to be doing after I enlisted. The blond woman that is wearing more makeup on her face than I own is staring at me like I am a lunatic.

"Excuse me can I help you?" I pull myself together and its back to business.

"Yes thank you. I am here to see Mr Taylor please." She raises her eyes like that's the last thing she ever expected to here. Then to irritate me more she giggles to herself. Then it clicks. She is laughing at me. I guess I Anastasia Steele does not have the appearance of someone important enough to be here. Fine bitch let the games begin.

"Is there a problem I need to know about Ms.?... James is it?"

"No ma'am you may wait over there on those seats Mr. Taylor will be down…. She looks up and her whole face turns to shock. I take a glance to my left and a very tall man in a tailored suit that looks like it is worth more than my entire wardrobe is walking towards us. I turn my attention back to the receptionist and she is still staring at him and ignoring me. Now I am annoyed. I can smell bullshit from a mile off and it stinks from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian

It's been eight weeks since my accident and my leg is still not back to where I need it to be. It's been weeks of no kickboxing or running and it is driving me fucking crazy. It does not help me that my current fucking sub was away last week and is away this weekend making me even more fucking pisses off.

"Sir?"

"What the fuck now?"

"We have an applicant in the lobby waiting to see me." Fuck I am not sure I even want to do this anymore. 200 interviews we have done this week already and we still have 2 days left and no therapist for me. I don't even bother to answer him when I walk out my office and into his security room. There on the screen is the most beautiful women I have ever seen. What the fuck is this? My chest has gone tight and my fucking dick has just twitched in my pants just by just the sight of her. I know I shouldn't but I have to.

"Taylor I am going to bring her up." I don't ask him I tell him.

"Sir I don't think that is a good idea." I know what he is thinking that this woman is my type. Long hair, slim body and fucking gorgeous. I give him the 'Don't Fuck with me look'. And he lifts both hands up like he is surrendering. I walk out to my private elevator and leave him standing there stunned. I send a quick text to him to activate the cameras in my office. I want to be able to go back and watch that footage. Fuck I am seriously loosing my mind. I have to remember I have a sub and cannot want this woman like that or in any other way. By the time I get to the lobby I have convinced myself that I need her for my injury nothing else. I straighten my back and walk right up to her just as she growls at Olivia.

"Is there a problem I need to know about Ms.…James?" She asks and I step in wanting to laugh.

"No problem that I can see." She turns around and puts out her hand to me introducing herself.

"Mr Taylor its good to see you. I am Anastasia Steele." Fuck Fuck Fuck. She is even more captivating in person. My fucking palm is tingling by her touch. What the hell. Mr Taylor? OH FUCK FUCK FUCK. She does not know who I am. This is brilliant and I am going to play along.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Steele. If you would follow me I will take you to Mr Grey." Now she looks confused. What the hell?

"Is there a problem Ms. Steele?" I raise one eyebrow at her and I get a slight smile.

"No I don't think so. It was just foolish of me to assume the treatment was for you Mr Taylor." She shakes her head as if she is clearing it then steps towards the elevator leaving me with the sexiest ass I have ever…. Oh fuck no. I shoot a quick text to Taylor and I know he is going to shoot my balls off for this.

 **On my way up to my office with her. She thinks I am you so go and fucking sit in my office and pretend to be me for a while. And don't fuck this up.**

Bad idea I know but I cant help it. How the fuck does she not know me? The whole of Seattle does. I smile when I think how fucking pissed off Taylor is going to be.

Ana

What the hell is this guy up to and who is he? I don't know why I greeted him as Mr Taylor when I knew he was not. Maybe I was just testing him. But hell he surprised me by just going along with it. When I took his hand I was shocked by the attraction I felt towards him. I quickly pushed that aside and reminded myself I am here for a job. He led me up to the 20th floor and into an even more impressive lobby with another blond behind a desk. No surprise there.

"Ms. Steele. Mr Grey will see you now in his office." He says pointing to a door and now my guard is up full force. I don't know what they are playing at but I don't like it. Nor do I like the look I am getting from the receptionist. I walk into the huge as hell office and there sitting in a huge chair is no other than Jason Taylor. I remember him from his photo on the background check I done this morning. But ok if they want to play it like this let the games begin. I want to laugh at the stupidity of this entire scene. Here I am standing for an interview with Mr Taylor who is pretending to be Mr Grey and Mr Grey is pretending to be Mr Taylor. Oh what the fuck am I getting myself into? I do not use bad language but this is obscene.

He stands up and rounds his desk then introduces himself. One thing I notice is he is also packing under that suit jacket. Then it all clicks into place. Shit I am a fool. Jason Taylor is Mr Grey's security guard. Of course I knew that. My brain cells must be seriously fried.

"Ms. Steele welcome. I am Christian Grey. Please take a seat."

"Thank you sir." I take a seat and accept the offer for a coffee. The caffeine will surely make this situation more bearable.

Taylor

What the fuck is the boss playing at? I am so fucking pissed off right now I want to fucking kick his ass. We had a deal and he has broken every rule. The applicants were to be escorted to wait in a private boardroom giving me enough time to run a background checks on them. But no. He fucking lays eyes on a sexy women and his brain goes to shit. Wait a second. Oh FUCK. The boss does not get riled up over anyone. So what is it about this women? Is it even fucking possible that he is attracted to her and does not know how to handle it? No way is fucking hell. He has a sub and by looking at this spitfire sitting across from me she is no way sub materiel. I glance up and fuck me if the boss is not staring at her with a look of total confusion. Shit be dam the boss has finally fucking met his match. I want to fucking laugh but I have an interview to get through as Christian Fucking Grey.

We go over all the questions we have and she answered everyone to my satisfaction. The boss has asked a few of his own but the little lady does not back down and gives as good as she gets. One more thing her CV.

"So Ms. Steele do you have all the paper work I need?"

"Yes sir right here." She hands me a black envelope and I see the bosses eyes almost pop out of his head when she leans over the desk to pass me her stuff. He is getting the perfect view of her ass. Then I see it. Fuck me she is in this office with the most important man in the country and is fucking packing. As I get up to react and disarm her the door flies open to no other than Elliot Grey. Fuck our cover has just being blown to shit and by the look on the bosses face he knows it to.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana

The interview has gone off without a hitch and I am finding myself wanting to work with Jason even more. As I pass over my CV I see the surprise at the sight of my gun in his eyes then the door opens to another hunk who is looking very sexy in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Christian Bro." He says casually and I instantly like him. He seems so laid back compared to these two men who just watched me for the past half an hour.

"What the fuck Elliot?" And boom there cover is blown. I stay still in my seat not giving nothing away.

"What? Can't I come and just chill with my brother? And what the fuck is Taylor doing behind your desk?" Now is my chance. I am going to walk out of here calmly and make them work for my services. I am nobody's fool. I stand up with as much dignity as I can and I see the alarm on Elliot's face and then I smile because I realize I am so tiny he could not see me sitting there because the chairs back is very high.

"Fuck Bro I didn't know you were in a meeting." So I take it upon myself to answer.

"No problem sir. We were done here." I turn to the real Taylor and put out my hand.

"Jason it was a pleasure to meet you." The shock on his face is not lost on me. Yes sucker I know your first name even if you did not tell me what is was.

"Christian you to." I turn and give him a firm hand shake to and walk towards Elliot. All I feel is a hand grab my shoulder, the next thing my chest gets tighter, then I black out.

Elliot

I walk into Christians office all the time without an issue but never once have I interrupted a meeting. Why the fuck did Andréa not tell me? All the bitch done was fucking smile and bat her eyes at me, but Taylor sitting behind Christian desk is new to me. What the hell are these fuckers up to? When the little lady gets up I see the look of panic on both there faces and it clicks. Did these two dicks really think they could get away with lying about who they are? She says goodbye to them addressing them by there first names and it's the first time in my life I have ever seen my baby brother with a look of longing and total panic on his face. I will bet him his sports car that my baby brother is very interested in this women. As she steps towards me everything before me starts to play out in slow motion.

Christian makes a move to stop her by grabbing her shoulder just as Taylor rounds the desk. To my horror the little women's face turns to total stone and she spins on her heals snapping Christians wrist while she does some spin karate move and drops him to the ground hard. I hear him scream in pain but I am standing there totally shocked. Taylor grabs at the women to help Christian and she elbows him in the nuts dropping him to him knees. Somehow I step up and clock her square in the face and she drops like a fucking log. What the fuck just happened?

"Christian are you ok?" I am now by his side and he is looking like he is going to kill someone. Taylor is now recovered and has handcuffed the women's hands behind her back and propped her against the wall in a sitting position. He digs under her jacket and removes a gun and secures it. Just then Luke Sawyers runs in and stops dead in his tracks at the scene.

"Let her fucking go." Christian snarls at Taylor surprising us all.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Luke asks but it is the women he is looking at. Christian is now off the floor but he had his right arm braced against himself.

"Ana? What the hell did you do to her?" Luke is asking Taylor. I guess they know each other.

"You know her?" Taylor inquires.

"Yes, she is the therapist that got me out of that fucking wheel chair." Then she fucking surprises us all buy rubbing her now bruised face. How the fuck did she get out of the cuffs? She stands up, throws the cuffs at Taylor who catches them mid air with a smile. Then in a fighting stance she takes in the room. Her whole face changes when she spots Luke.

"Sawyers what the hell?"

"What the hell back at you Steele? You just assaulted my boss and my boss's boss?" I see her shock as she scans the faces in the room.

"Well, technically your boss's boss laid the first hand so technically he reacted first and I was just defending myself against his assault. Oh except for that goon over there." She points directly at me and I cant help but smile. "….he got a clean punch in without me making any contact with him so I can assume that he assaulted me?" Yup she is pointing at me and I burst out fucking laughing. Fuck this as all fucking Crazy.

"Sir we need to get your arm looked at." Taylor says to Christian but he is still staring at Ana.

"I'm sorry Anastasia." Christian Grey fucking apologizing? Fuck it's going to snow today. I know he means it by the emotions in his voice. It takes her by surprise and I see her face soften towards him.

"Christian it's ok. This has all being one big cluster fuck. Firstly I hate to be lied to and secondly I apologies for reacting like that when you grabbed at my shoulder but I didn't know what the hell happened." She says and I can see she is battling with all this.

"Your are a marine and reacted to a treat against you. It's a natural reaction." Taylor says and she spins and stares at him in total shock.

"Don't look to surprised Ms. Steele I also do my homework." Fuck me a marine. No fucking way this little lady is a marine. Not with an ass and body so fine.

Christian

My fucking wrist is on fucking fire, but I am so fucking turned on right now it should be illegal. It all makes sense now. She thought I was attacking her and she blanked out and reacted. But fuck me is she fast and strong. She took both myself and Taylor down with a minute. I am fucking angry at the huge blue mark across her right cheek bone. Elliot is going to pay for that shit. I am going to lay his ass out. I apologized to her and I could tell she believed me when she accepted my apology. I am so confused by all these foreign emotions I am now feeling towards this total stranger. I feel so protective of her and it is freeking me out. I want to be in her company that's why I panicked when she tried to leave. I don't want her to ever leave me. And fuck me if that is not the root of all this fucking crap. Me Christian Grey wants a fucking women. What the fuck do I do now?

"Taylor take me to Seattle Grace and have Ms. Steele accompany us. I want he face checked out."

"Excuse me but Ms. Steele is standing right here and can make her own decisions." She says and Elliot bursts into another fit of laughter. I can't help it and I join him causing the rest of the room to stare at me. What the fuck have they never seen me laugh before?

"I am sorry Ms. Steele."

"Please stop the Ms. Steele crap and call me Ana."

"Ok Ana would you please let me take you to the ER to get you checked out while I get my arm braced?" She looks down at my arm and I can see she is feeling very guilty.

"I can drive myself but I am sorry I hurt you." She is now frowning at me and I don't understand the look on her face.

"Please Ana. Luke will be there with us and I don't think you should drive after a head shot like you have just received." She puts her hand to her cheek and winces.

"I am perfectly capable of driving Christian."

"Steele are you on your machine?" Luke questions here to all our confusion as to what he is asking. At her nod yes I see the anger cross his face before he masks it. He doesn't need to say more as she says in a clipped tone.

"Fine." Is all she says and walks out of the office. I am smiling like a fucking idiot but what the hell did Luke mean?

"Sir I will call your mother and let her know we are on the way." I nod ok and look at Taylor.

"Taylor call Gail and get her to pack all the shit in the guest room upstairs and ship it to her apartment. Then contact Ms. Williams and end our contact I am done with that shit." He is now staring at me and I know I have just shocked the fuck out of him. He does not answer me but instead pulls out his phone and dials while we are walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana

I don't know what the hell is going on but I am so confused. I make sure I am standing closest to Luke in the elevator. He is the only person I know here. Elliot gets off in the main entrance and says he is going to meet us at the ER.

"Taylor can I please have my gun back?" He looks to Christian first and only when his boss nods a yes does he hand it to me. I check it out and secure it then hand it to Luke for safe keeping. I don't want to have to answer any questions at the hospital. We go down to the basement parking lot and are ushered to a huge black SUV Audi. Interesting another Audi. I file that little bit of information with the other. I climb in the back and make sure I am not looking at this very sexy man sitting next to me. The atmosphere is tense and I don't like it. How can I be so angry and attracted to someone so fiercely and all at the same time?

"So Ana are you willing to help me get my leg back in working order?" I am totally thrown by this because I was almost certain I would not get the job after this.

"You still considering hiring me after that?" I point to his arm and he laughs. I cant help but smile back at him.

"Well, yes and I will also need help with this since you kind of caused it." That is true. I am so not used to this shit.

"So Ms. Steele would you accept the job?"

"Mr. Grey if you don't mind I would like to think about it first."

"Perfect. We can sort out the details tonight over dinner?" Dinner? Oh hell NO. Did this man not just hear that I said I will think about it? And 5,4,3,2,1, bingo.

"Wait what. Think about what?" This of course makes me smile.

"The fact that I'm not sure I could trust you and your security to be honest with me. I do not like people playing games with me and making me look like a fool. I take my job very serios and I work my clients hard."

"Ana I am sorry I mislead you but it was such a relief to finally have someone not know who I am. I got carried away and I appoligise."

"Ok appoligy accepted and don't mess with me again."

"I give you my word that I will never mess with you again, total honesty. Especially with the was i ended up last time that happened." I say looking at my arm and I am relieved when she smiles again.

"Ok then I accept."

"Thank fuck."

"But I don't think dinner is a good idea. I would prefer to keep this as professional as possible."

"Ana we are way beyond the professional lines by now. Can we go to dinner as friends?" Friends? Now that is a line I would never have expected. This sexy as sin man wants to be my friend? But why? I am a nobody and if I am correct he is the owner of GEH. There is no way."

"Christian I am not the person you want to be friends with. Employer maybe but no not friends."

"Why the fuck would you say something like that? I take offense to that." Now he looks pissed off and I don't know what to say. Before I can answer we arrive at the ER. I am shocked when Christian comes to my door to open it. Boy am I not used to this. We walk in together with Taylor and Luke following behind. As we get through the entrance door a very beautiful women comes running towards us.

"Christian baby. What in heavens happened to you?"

"Mom I am fine. Just a little accident." Mom? Oh shit. He brought me to see his Mother. Well of course she is a doctor.

"And who is this lovely lady? Oh no who done this to you?" She looks to Christian and then gasps.

"No Ma'am he did not hurt his hand punching me." I say and she relaxes. Did she really think he hit me? Is that the type of man he is?

"Mom this is Anastasia my friend. Ana this is my mom Grace." His friend. Oh he is good. He slipped that right in there giving me no choice in the matter.

"Hello Ana. It's nice to meet you. Now what in the world happened to your pretty face?" Now is my chance to pay Elliot back.

"Well Elliot punched me for attacking Christian and Taylor ma'am." I say casually but the look of shock on her face is priceless. Then I hear that laugh again and I know Elliot is here. He comes right up behind me and puts both his arm around my waist holding me close to his chest and then he rests his chin on my shoulder and I am surprised I am ok with that, normally around strangers I tend to keep my distance. I here the grunt from Christian and I realize he does not want his brother touching me. What the hell is his problem? So to make a point I put my hands on Elliot's hands and smile up at him.

"Come on kids let's get you checked out." I am surprised when Christian and I are both put in a double room together. We are left alone together and I cant help the giggle that comes from me. Oh shit this is all so unreal.

"Something funny Ana?"

"Really? You are going to ask me that? Yes, everything is funny. This whole day is one big joke." The next thing I know is I am on my back on my hospital bed and Christian and I are kissing. How the hell did he move so fast? As much as my brain is telling me to end this it feels so good I don't want it to ever end. I am not sure how long we kiss like that but I am so embarrassed to be interrupted by Grace and Elliot. This day can not get any worse. I know I am red in the face and I refuse to look at anyone.

"Fuck Christian you don't waist any time."

"Fuck off Elliot. This is none of your business."

"Boys mind your language."

"Sorry mom." They both say making me smile. I can see the love they have for there mom and it makes me want to cry. I wish I had that with my mother but she does not want me. I have hoped and prayed for years to get even a letter from her asking me if I am ok but to my disappointment nothing ever comes.

"Ana are you ok?" I didn't even know I had zoned out and now I have Christian with his left hand under my chin lifting my head so I can see his eyes. The concern there floors me. He has the most amazing grey eyes but I also see so much hurt. Something in me shifts just then and I relies I will do anything in my power to keep this man safe. Oh shit I did not just cross that line? Shit to late for that. I am officially falling for this man even against my better judgment. How the hell is that even possible when I have only just met him? I am just going to have to try harder and keep this in the friend zone.

"Your mom really loves you two and I am fine. Now lets get ourselves checked out so you can take me to Lunch." He gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen on him and I am total floored by it. I feel things bellow the belt that I have never felt. Oh I am in so much trouble when it coms to this man.

"So Ana you and my brother?" Oh Elliot now is so not the time.

"Elliot back off." I can hear Christian is pleading with his to shut up.

"Fine but Ana I am so sorry for hitting you."

"You were telling the truth Ana?" Grace says in shock.

"Of course I was. I never lie. Don't believe in it."

"Elliot Grey?" She says firmly and i see him shrink away from her.

"Mom she broke his arm and would have done the same to Taylor. I had to stop her."

"Grace its ok. I have had worse done to me. This will heal in no time and I will get my revenge on him." I say with a big smile pointing at Elliot and that breaks the tension in the room.

"No way baby. Not going to happen."

"Don't call her that." Christian growls making me blush and Elliot laugh. Just then my phone rings and I moan when I see its from one of my men. I should have known.

"Hello."

"Steele were the fuck are you?"

"Payton I am sorry I forgot to call you."

"Bull shit Steele."

"I did. I am in the ER. I had a little accident and no I did not fall off my bike if that's what you think."

"I will be there in 5."

"No…." Before I can even finish my sentence he has hung up. Darn this is bad.

"Boyfriend?" Oh Mr grey you are such a jealous man.

"No Mr Grey. If I had a boyfriend your ass would have been laid out in a cast at this moment for that kiss." I say sweetly causing Elliot to roar out in laughter.

"Oh Christian you have finally met your match. Ana I am in love. Marry me."

"Not happening Grey." This makes him laugh even more and I cant help but smile at the easy banter we seem to have.

"OK kids break it up. Christian lets get you to x-rays and Ana you are fine to go. The swelling will take a few days to go down and I have giving you something to help with the OCPD. I can hear your chest is little tight but will be clear in a bit." I am shocked she has picked that up so quickly.

"Thank you." Is all I can say as she leads Christian out.

"Ana I am truly sorry for hitting you."

"Elliot its ok. I forgive you. Thank you for getting involved. If you didn't I don't know how far I would have gone."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not at all. This is the second time since I left…." I trial off and before he can ask the door flies open and oh boy Payton has told the whole team what went down. I cant help but gown.

"Guys what the hell?"

"Who the fuck done that to you?"

"Chill I snapped and this was the only way." As soon as I say the words snapped thay all get it. No one says another word.

"Are you ok?"

"Payton I will be fine. Please don't tell Ray there is no need for him to come all this way for something so small. I am discharged but waiting to see what they say about Christian." Oh I should have never said that. Every one of there eyes snap up and stare at Eliot.

"No that is Elliot. Elliot there are my guys. Payton, Stoner, Tanner, Perry and James. Guys this is Elliot." They shake hands and I can see Payton scoping him out.

"So who is this Christian?"

"My new employer." I know by the look I am getting they don't believe a word I say. Just then I am saved by the door opening but oh boy is that one angry but sexy as hell man. I seem to blush from my toes to my head with the look he is giving me.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor

What ever the fuck all this is, it is way beyond me. Gail is packing up all Lela's shit and clearing out the playroom. I just got off the phone with a very hysterical Leila threatening that this shit is not over. I need to also change the entry codes at Escala.

The boss and Ana are in the hospital room with Grace when I turn to Luke.

"What the fuck?"

"Taylor is this shit even for real?"

"The fuck if I know. What the hell? One minute she was leaving then the next the boss was on the floor and I was down with my fucking balls on fire." This gets Luke howling with laughter.

"Taylor she has only been out of the marines for 2 years and from what little I know that shit really messed her up. She was just acting on instinct."

"I understand that but shit she is fast. I promise you she was still out when I handcuffed her but within the minute you came in she was free." The fucker laughs at me again.

"Believe me she was no way out cold. She was playing you all." Fuck she is better than I thought.

"Get barney to pull up everything we can on her."

"Sir take my word for it. You don't want to do that. If you need to know anything ask her and I promise you that she will be honest with you. If you go behind her back and she finds out the shit is going to hit the fan." Just then my phone chimes and fuck if its not the fucking media. Already there are headlines. I open the link and want to fucking die.

 **Women all over the world are in tears today as our sexy Billionaire Christian Trevelyan Grey has finally found himself a women. They are seen together today at Seattle Gray Hospital were he took her to meet his mother Grace Grey. Who is this mystery women that has stolen Christian's heart? Stay tuned and we will keep you updated.**

"How the fuck will she find out if I run a check on her?" Just then I get my answer when in walks 5 marine brothers and I know they are her team. Fuck this shit gets even better. I feel sorry for the boss if he hurts her.

"Steele?" Is all the guy says and even though they seem all business there is no dought in my mind these tough men care for her like family. I lead them in the room and I am happy to see how relaxed she is with Elliot considering how they met. She is actually laughing. Right then the boss also enters the room and the whole atmosphere in the room changes. Then he surprises the fuck out of me by going to her and taking her face in his hands. I can tell those marks on her face are getting to him. As he cresses her bruised cheek. I notice the cast on his right wrist and Fuck me. The little lady actually broke it.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asks her and I can tell he is barely holding his shit together. I send Luke to check the main entrance and as I expected it's swarming with media. All she does is nod a yes.

"Ok lets get you some lunch."

"Your wrist. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, my mom said it was a clean break and will be healed in 6 to 8 weeks."

"Oh." Is all she is saying but I know she is feeling bad.

"Christian these are my guys." She introduces them and I am impressed to see the boss has won there respect. They exchange greetings and fuck me if the boss does not invite every one of them to join him for lunch. This shit is unreal and I can see by the look on Elliot's face he is just as surprised.

"Sir you can not leave the hospital with Ana." He looks at me like I am loosing my mind so I go on to explain.

"The media are outside in full force. You were seen coming in here with her now they want to know who she is." I pass him my phone and he is angry.

"Get this shit shut down now and get Andrea on the phone. I want a press release in 10 minutes explaining that Ms. Steele and I are not dating and she is in fact only an employee of mine." As the words come out of his mouth I see the look on her face and before anyone can see it, she clears it and smiles. But fuck if the boss's words have not hurt her and the fucker does not even know it.

"Yes sir. Guys I am going to need your help getting Mr Grey and Ms. Steele into the SUV." They all look at Christian and then realization sinks in and Payton talks.

"Fuck it's you. You are the benefactor for the Military family support organization."

"Yes, and the I don't want the press to get a single pictiure of Ana if I can help it."

"Ok say the word and its done."

"Excuse me. I am in the room if any of you notice." The little spitfire says. Making everyone of us grin. Fuck she is so cute. Let the boss hear me say that and I am toast.

"Ana do you have any idea who I am?" The dumb look on her face says it all.

"Yes Christian Grey."

"Ok and who is Christian Grey?"

"You obviously." Fuck me sideways and call me uncle. She really has no fucking idea. Elliot is howling next to me and I cant help but smile.

"Ana I own half this city and by you being pictured with me, you have made the front page of todays paper. People want to know who you are and what we are. So because of this there are hundreds of reporters outside waiting for us. So as soon as we step outside they are going to get pushy and I don't want anything to happen to you. As much as I know you can handle yourself. Believe me I have the proof to show it, but they are gong to get out of hand." Now the Ana is sitting there totally shocked and looking way younger than she is. This is a shit load to take in. She has her head down and I can tell she is thinking hard.

"Ok so why don't you leave with Taylor and Luke and the media will follow you? The in a bit I will leave with my guys and no one will know any better."

"But I want to go to lunch with you." Now the boss sounds fucking desperate two year old.

"Fine we will meet you somewere."

"Ok meet us at the mile high club they serve the best burgers and fries in town." He says and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Thank fuck he said burger and fries and not poached salmon or some fancy shit like that.

"But how the hell are we going to get a reservation on such short notice?" And the smug bastard is back.

"Thats an easy one, I own it."

"Oh" is all she says again. This poor girl is way over her head with Christian and she knows it.

"Ok I will see you there in an hour."

"Im looking forward to it Ms. Steele." And he fucker bends down and kisses her in front of the entire fucking room. Fuck so much for she is just an employee.

"Do you kiss all your employee's goodbye like that Mr Grey?" She says with a shy smirk on her face. She has such a smart mouth. To be honest I've never seen the boss smile so much.

"Not at all Ms Steele only the one's I break a wrist for." He reaply and earns himself a brilliant smile from her. For a change the boss done real good. We walk out with Elliot and I in the back and Luke in the front. I know he is dying to question me.

"Taylor?"

"Elliot please don't ask."

"How long has this thing between Ana and my brother been going on?" This gets a laugh from me.

"Well, if my calculations are correct I would say 2 hours now." I have never in my fucking life seen Elliot stomped for words. This is a fucking first.

"You are bullshitting me."

"Elliot I am serious. She applied for the private therapist job. As soon as he laid eyes on her, 'on the security monitor by the way' he was fucked."

"He seems different. Almost happy. I….I have never seen him like this."

"Neither have I. He is different but he is also struggling with all this, so you need to take it easy on him."

"I know that. I walked in on him kissing her in there." Oh fuck he actually kissed her without a contract twice. Could he want a normal relationship with her? No fucking way. I have been with him for 6 years now and he has only had subs. Not even a single friend. But fuck me. Look at him now going to lunch with a normal women and 5 of her big ass marine buddies. He also did end his contract with Leila. This is so un-fucking-real. Elena is going to be so fucking pissed off. I cant wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian

When I walked into Ana's room and saw all those men I almost lost my fucking mind until I laid eyes on her. Fuck her face looked so bad. I couldn't give a fuck what anyone thought. I needed to touch her to make sure she was ok. Then her words came back to me about her not having a boyfriend and the pieces came together. These are her brothers she served with, they love and care for her and are here to support her. I still don't like the fact that they are here but, I know it mean the world to her. Me, Christian Fucking Grey is going to a normal friendly lunch with a normal and fuck sexy as hell women and her friends. Yup, I have definitely lost my fucking mind.

When I saw her laying there out cold on the floor something in me changed. I never want to see her hurt again. Nobody will ever hurt her. I feel….I feel….I don't fucking know what I feel but I like it and have never experienced it before. I want her in every way I can get her. I am fucking pissed off at the fucking paparazzi. How the hell did they get a story about her so fast? I need to shut this thing down fast. I hated that I had to leave her there but it was necessary and I will be seeing her shortly.

"Man you are so fucking hooked on that girl." Fuck I forgot about Elliot. I am never going to hear the end of this.

"No I am not. She works for me and is now a friend."

"Ok so you wouldn't mind if I tap that." The anger that builds up at his words are so fucking consuming.

"Touch her and you are fucking dead." I growl at him causing him to laugh.

"Ok got it but you do know I am not the only fucker that is now going to want her?" Fuck this stops me dead in my tracks. He's right. If I say she is not mine very fucker out there will have a chance with her and I don't want that. Could I do that? Have her as mine? Fuck I am so out of my league here.

"I want her as mine." Is all I can say.

"Christian every fucker in that room could see that and nobody beat you into a pulp. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What if she don't want me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you see how hurt she was when you said she is only an employee? You fucking dick. She is so into you."

"I hurt her? Like in her feelings?"

"Oh you are so fucked."

"If you don't believe me ask Taylor he saw it to. I turn to my main man and he is fucking smiling. Never have I ever seen him smile.

"Taylor is this true?"

"Sir she did get a little upset when you said that. Elliot is right. It was a harsh thing to say."

"So what the fuck do I do?" The fuckers laugh again and fuck me if I don't laugh with them. I never thought the day will ever come when I ask these fools for advise.

"Christian. Fuck man come on. For fucks sakes. You wine and dine her at her favorite places then you ask her. Plain and simple."

"Ok I can do that but what the fuck must I ask her?" I ask honestly and the idiots laugh again.

"To be your fucking girlfriend you pussy. How the fuck do you not know this?" Girlfriend oh fuck no. Do I want that? Girlfriend? I am not sure about. I have never dated a girl before. I look at Taylor and he knows just what is going on in my head. He knows about all the subs. I know that look on his face and I saw it on Ana's Guys earlier. It's the Fuck with her and I will kill you look. Fuck I will wait and see how things go. We can be friends for now.

As we exit the hospital its like a three ring fucking circus. Reporters are screaming from every direction. Just as I was about to back out and wait for more security Ana's guys come out and make a path through the crowd. They are actually shoving reporters away. I safely get to my SUV and thank them. I wont make the mistake on undermining them by telling them to keep her safe. They would have probably hit me. I call Ros and inform her I am not coming to the office today. I have a plan to have Ana all to myself.

Ana

Oh boy I am in big trouble. I knew he was kind of famous but by his explanation as owning half of Seattle I was way off base.

"Steele what the fuck?" Typical Payton. Straight to the point. Out of all the guys he and I are the closest.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I call bull shit."

"Fine do that but I still don't know what you want from me."

"Seriously Steele? Did you not see how that man was looking at you?"

"No I did not."

"Bull Shit. I call bull shit again. You two were practically undressing each other in front of us all."

"No way guys. That is so not true. You guys heard what he said I am just an employee nothing more."

"Steele you are smarter than that. Please get with the program. That man is so fucking into youI almost lost my breakfast. You are so getting fucked soon."

"Shut up I m not. Now go and help him. If what he says about the press is true he is going to need help."

"See fucked. Ok we will go help him but if he hurts our girl we will fuck him up." With that they all walk out leaving me to some peace and quiet. Then a plan forms. I know how to sneak passed the pap's. I follow them out and get the shock of my life at the amount of press outside. When he said it was going to get bad this is not what I thought. Oh there is no way I am getting pass all this without being seen.

"Anastasia." I spin and see Grace standing behind me. My face probably says it all.

"Come with me dear I will get you out safely."

"Why would you help me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I am nobody. Just one of your sons employees."

"Oh no dear. That is so far from the truth. You are so much more than that. I have never seen my son so taken with someone and it makes me so happy. That's you Anastasia. You are special and I don't ever want to ever hear you refer to yourself as a nobody. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok while we walk to my car you can tell me how you two met." And just like that I like Grace Grey. She does not beat around the bush and loves her son. I send a text to Payton saying I will meet him at the club and to tell Christian I am ok and with his mother. We get into Grace's car and I immediately hide on the floor so they don't see me. They take a few pictures of her then she says its safe for me to get up.

"Is his life always like this Grace?"

"No dear it is not. You are what is new. They are interested in what you mean to him."

"Why? I don't understand."

"My dear you know so little. Christian is a very private man and frankly I thought he was gay." This makes me laugh because there is no way that is true.

"No way."

"Yes way. You are the first girl he has ever shown interest in. My Christian does not date and for him to be with you like that is breathtaking. But just know this. If you do to decide to date him it's going to get difficult at times and you wont have no privacy sometimes but one thing you will know is he is in this because he really wants you. I saw the look on his face and you are it for him even if you don't believe me now but one day you will believe me."

"Grace I am not sure about this. I have never had a guy before." Oh I am so embarrassed by this.

"Ana that is nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be darn proud of that. How does your mom and dad feel about this?" I knew this will come up sooner rather than later."

"I guess you are right. Dad is super proud of me and everything I have achieved." I am grateful when we pull up to GEH and I don't have to talk about the bitch that is Carla Morton.

"Thank you so much Grace."

"Ana anytime. Drive safe ok?"

"Ok I will. Bye Grace."

"Bye baby girl and look after yourself." All I manage is a nod yes. I have never been referred to as that by a mother figure and I cant seem to process it now. All I want to do is cry and Anastasia Steele does not do tears. I unstrap my helmet from my bike and suit up. As I was about to start my phone rings. Its Tanner.

"Steele were the fuck are you?"

"At GEH. I came back for my ride."

"Well, hurry the fuck up before your boyfriend looses his fucking mind." And he hangs up the phone before I can say he is not my boyfriend. I drive my bike over to the club and I realize there is no way I am getting in there with all this press around. This is crazy. I send them a text to say I am not coming in and they can bring me a burger when they are done. I then race off to the privacy of my own home. I need to Google who the hell is Christian Grey. I could run a check on him but that would be wrong. If I need to know something I will ask him and I expect the same from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian

We get to the club without any issues and I am pissed to see reporters here to. The fuckers don't know when to stop. We get out and rush to the building and that's when I realize we don't even have a number were we can get hold of Ana. Just then I get a text from my mom.

 **Baby boy I am proud of you. She is a lovely girl and I hope you hold onto her with both hands. Just dropped her off at GEH so she can pick up her car. No pap's followed me. Love you mom.**

 **PS. Invite her to Sunday lunch with the family. Dad will love to meet her. Love Mom**

We had just about exited the lift when it opens again and Ana's guys exit and I realize Ana is not with them. What the fuck? Just by the look on their faces I know something is wrong.

"Grey Chill. Ana is not coming to lunch." I realize the look on my face must have given me away. Payton shakes his head and I know he want to let me know in private so I lead the way to my private dining room that Taylor has already set up for lunch.

Payton

This is all fucken unbelievable. Who would have thought our little fire cracker would ever find love as big as Christian fucken Grey. Yup I said love. Ana is not a love 'em and leave em' type of girl. I told her one day she will fall hard but she always laughed it off and saying shit like "Payton there is no way anyone can love me if my own mother doesn't." This would always piss me off because I can guarantee that every one of us five guys love her with our all. I don't know the whole story there, but if I ever see the bitch Carla I will tear her a new one. What pisses me off even more is that I know for a fact Ana will give her another chance and she will fuck it up all oner again.

"Fucken parasites." Grey mutters and I can see he is loosing it fast.

"Payton what the fuck is going on? I was sure these fuckers were over this shit." Shit but he is highly tressed about all this. I lift my phone up and show them the article and photo that was just released on Google.

"Were is that?" Of course they don't know were her apartment is. Just then my phone pings another alert and I know how stressing this must be for her. Ana was never the girl looking for any attention and this right here is fucking attention at the max. Just then my phone rings and I am pleased to see it's Ana.

"Ana were the fuck are you?"

"Pay I was going home but they are all over my apartment building." Fuck I can hear COPD is flaring up and the stress is not helping her.

"Ana I need you to calm the fuck down before you fucking pass out. Are you on your wheels and talking?" I know she is but I want her to be aware how her stressing is affecting her lungs and her safety.

"Sorry Payton you are right. Ok I am ok. I just left my apartment. There is no way for me to get past them."

"Ok listen. Go to my place. You can stay there until all this shit is sorted out." I know Pam is going to be super pissed about this but I don't give a fuck. Ana will always come first, if it was not for her I would have not been here.

"Ok you guys carry on having lunch I will see you later ok."

"Ok. Be safe Steele." I don't even get to end my call and Grey is all over me. Fuck he needs to calm down before he has a fucking heart attack. I swear he is going to go bald with the way he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Payton were the fuck is Ana?"

"She tried to go home but the press have found out were she lived That was the article I was showing you before my phone rang." I look at Taylor and he is already on his cell trying to sort all this out.

"So were the fuck is she now?"

"She is gone to my place." I can see the horror on his face and I cant help but laugh at him. He is one jealous son of a bitch and that just proves he is just what she needs. She is to tough and independent for her own good.

"Grey relax. Pamela will look after her until we get there."

"Pamela." Ah see no need for the jealousy Grey.

"Yes, my girlfriend who lives with me." I point to all five of us guys.

"We Grey are all in committed relationships. Tanner and James there are married. Perry is engaged and stoner and I have live in girlfriends. So to answer your unspoken question for you. No, none of us are interested in Steele that way. She is family to us. So you need to calm the fuck down."

"Ok fine. Lets get takeaway and move this lunch to your apartment."

"Best idea you have had all day Grey." I crack up making them all laugh. This fucker is a trip. He barks his order to the poor waitress and she runs off totally flustered. We all just stare when the bags are bought out a few minutes later.

"Shit Grey. How many burgers did you order?" And casually like noting is wrong he says.

"I only ordered thirty meals." This gets everyone in a fit of laughter and the rich fucker sees nothing wrong with it. He is so accustom to this kind of shit.

"Grey that is way to much food."

"No its not. I figured there are eleven of us having lunch that's less than three meals each. I can promise you between Elliot, Luke and Taylor they can down nine of those meals down on a good day. That leaves 2 each for the rest of us and you guys do not look like small eaters."

"Wow, Grey you are one smart fucker and you are right. I will give you credit for that. Ana can probably polish four on her own so maybe thirty is not enough." I joke and this gets another laugh from the guys but I am not fucking joking and Grey can tell.

"Fuck ok wait let me order more." He says and I should have known he would jump on that. Shit I am going to have to be careful what I say around him.

"No thirty is just fine if there are fries to go with that." I tell him.

"There is." All I do is shake my head and walk out. I decide to ride up with Taylor and Luke goes with the guys. I give Taylor my directions and he laughs when he realizes its not far from Ana's place. Yup we are suckers when it comes to her. We all have our apartments surrounding hers. Tanner and Stoner set up her security system. James set up her security room and Perry fitted her bike with a tracking system she has no idea is there. Me well, I set up her computer and am just her body guard and support system. We get to my place and I immediately know she is not here. Pamela's car is here so I decide to run up and ask her if Ana came here as she is not answering her phone now when I try to call.

"Grey she is not here."

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Her vehicle is not her. I am going to run up and ask Pam if she came pass and said were she is going to go." I run up and Pam is sitting there relaxing on my couch with a glass of wine. So typical of her.

"Baby you are home."

"Yup. Did Ana come pass?" Her whole body tenses and I know she did and Pam is about to lie.

"No. I thought you ran out of here to go to her. You seem to do that often enough." And fuck me there it is once again. I am done with this shit. She never did understand or like the relationship Ana and I have had. Always giving her a hard time. Well, she can go fuck herself. I am done with her.

"Pam I am done. Pack up your shit and get out of my home."

"Payton please do not be ridiculous. She came pass and I just said she should know where you are because you are with her more than I am and she apologized and left."

"I fucking sent her here and you made her feel like she was not wanted." I shout at her and I don't care if she does not like it.

"Not true. I just told her how I felt. You always choose her over me and I hate it."

"Oh love I officially don't have to choose anymore. Pack up your shit and leave. We are over."

"What ever Payton. It's not like I don't have somewhere else to go. I'm sure my lover Jack will take me in." Fuck I don't bother to answer her and I just walk out. I cant wait till she finds out who Ana is dating then she is going to try to be Ana's best friend, and fuck her if I will allow anyone to treat her like that. I get down stairs and they are all standing there on the street.

"Perry track her. She was here then left." I growl and I get the look from all four of the guys and I know what is coming.

"Pamela?" They all ask and I just nod a yes. I realize they all saw what was going on a while ago. Of coarse Grey wants to know about that to.

"Grey Pamela has always being jealous of Ana and I. So she said some things to Ana that Ana being the person she is left."

"Fuck. Payton her tracker shows that her ride is parked on top of mine." Perry growls out and this gets all five of us laughing. She is one smarty women.

"Fuck that's typical of her. She found the tracker and removed it herself. I was sure she would never find it." He says and I know he is kicking himself.

"Perry I told you that shit does not work with Ana."

"What the hell are you five going on about?"

"Christian when Ana bought her wheels Perry went behind her back and installed a tracker on it. Now that for Ana is a big hell no. Honesty is her policy. She does not bullshit around. So I am telling you know. Don't you dare try and run a background check or any check on her. Ask her what you want to know and she will be honest with you. Well, apparently she found Perry's tracer and planted it on his car as payback."

"Shit. Payton give me her cell number I can track it from here?" Fuck did he just not hear what I said?

Christian

This shit is so fucked up. Not being able to find Ana is driving me fucking crazy. I am on the verge of having a panic attack. What Elliot said earlier is true. I need her as my girlfriend so I can keep her safe. I am going to ask her today and she is going to say yes. Case closed.

"Grey she will go bat-shit-crazy on us." Payton says.

"I don't give a fuck. She is out there and nobody knows if she is safe."

"Sir she is at Escala." We all turn to Luke with surprise.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Well I just called her and she told me." How the fuck did he get her no.

"Luke give her the code to get into the apartment so I know she is safe."

"Done sir. I also called Gail to inform her you are having a visitor." Luke has surprised the fuck out of me. I must remember to give him a bonus this month.

"Now the question Luke is how you got her number?"

"Sir Ana was my therapist when I was injured on duty." Fuck I should have seen that one coming.

"I see." Ok that makes sense but I see the look on the guys face and I will wait to ask about that. There is definitely a story there. We all pile into the vehicles and go to my apartment.

"Payton is there something wrong with Ana?" What the fuck is Luke getting at? Now my heart is beating out of control. Fuck I hate this. I should have never left her at the hospital.

"Why would you ask that?" Payton asks but there is something in his voice that has just put me on fucking edge.

"Because she sounded funny. Not like herself. Like she was tired and way out of breath. As if she just completes a ten mile run."

"Fuck. Ana has COPD." Payton says and now i remember mom saying something to that effect in the hospital but I didn't take much notice of what they were talking about.

"It's a lung problem and when she is stressed or upset it gets worse. We have to get to her ASAP. Fuck why the hell did I let her go on her own?" Now that Payton is panicking it's making me panic. We need to get to my girl and soon. I text mom about what's going on and she reply's immediately saying she will meet me at my apartment in ten minutes. She was actually on her way to me. Luckily for us mom always has hospital supplies in her car.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana

This whole day is so way out of my control. It's as if my quiet life has just being turned upside down. My chest is sore, my body is sore, my head is throbbing and I am dead tired. The funny thing is I don't even have a place to go that's not overtaken by the media or jealous girlfriends and everyone else I know is at work. I always knew Pamela didn't like me but never in a million years did I think I was the one causing problems between them. That's one thing I am not, is a home breaker. Why the hell did Payton never tell me how she felt? I would have never gone there.

This is the one time I wish I had a dad and mom to go to. I took a chance and goggled Christian and low and behold I am parked 3 blocks from his apartment. But would he even want me to hide at his place? I don't know. Just then Luke calls asking me were I am. When I tell him he gives me the entrance codes and says Christian said to make myself at home till the media die down. Perfect. I waste no time and park my bike in the parking labeled Grey. I go to the lift and enter the second code and it takes me right to the penthouse. Of course it does. I am so nervous. I enter the apartment and am amazed at the shear size of the place. Wow. His entrance hall is bigger than my whole apartment. Just then a blond women coms out surprising the hell out of me.

"Anastasia?" She asks and I shake my head yes. I cant seem to get a word out and my chest is on fire. I just need to lie down a little.

"Hi I am Mr Greys house keeper. He said to welcome you." I give her another head nod and try to rub the tightness in my chest away.

"Are you ok?" She asks and I shake my head no because it's the truth I need to lay down. Without another word she leads me into this huge bedroom and I am too tired to even take note of the place. I don't even have the energy to stop her when she takes my shoes off. The last thing I remember is her covering me up and I pass out.

Gail

I don't know what is going on but one look at that little lady and I could tell she was not well. Whoever she is she mean a lot to the boss so I will look after her. I didn't have a choice but to put her in his room. When he finds out it could be world war three but there was no way she would have made it upstairs into the sub room. I wonder what has happened to her face and right hand. They are both badly bruised. Someone is going to pay dearly for this little women getting hurt like that.

Christian

We rush home and as we park I make a comment about Ana's car not being here and the guys fucking laugh at me. Yes me Christian Fucking Grey is getting laughed at. I can't say I like it but what the hell?

"Christian there her vehicle is. It's parked right there." Payton points to one of my parking spaces and Fuck me.

"Don't fucking joke with me on this Payton." There is Elliot and Luke drooling over a black and red sports bike.

"Not joking man. That there is Ana's baby. That's her greatest treasure." I want to fuking die. She was on the verge of passing out and was driving that. I am now on the verge of having a fucking heart attack. I will deal with this shit later. I get into the lift and go into my apartment. I leave Elliot and Taylor at the cars to sort the guys and the food out. I go in search of Gail and she too look s a little stressed.

"Gail were is she?' I know I sound panicked but the truth is I am.

"Sir I am so sorry but she would have not made it upstairs." Now I am worried. Gail does not get flustered. What the fuck did she do?

"Were is she Gail?" Gail has never hesitated to answer me before. What the hell?  
"In your bed sir." Fuck me I did not see that one coming and surprisingly I am not angry. I cant help the smile on my face and she is shocked about it to.

"Gail that's the best answer from you today. Thank you." I walk off to my room leaving her there dumb struck. I'm sure she thought I was going to fire her or something worse. You know if it was anyone else besides Ana I probably would have flipped out maybe even ordered a new bead and have this one burnt. I am surprised how happy I am that she is in my room. Yes, Christian Grey has a women in his room for the first time in his life and she is not even family. I walk in and there she is. She looks so small in my huge bed but fuck me if I am not turned on by it. I go to her and kneel on the floor to make sure she is ok but her breathing sounds so labored. She actually sounds like she is in pain. Mom must come quick. I am just about to get up when mom comes in with Payton on her heels.

"Mom she sounds like she is in pain." I barely get out.

"Hi baby. She has just had a very stressful day. I promise you she is going to be ok as soon as she gets her meds. I can see Payton is also very stressed. Mom gives her a shot then to my horror flips Ana onto her Tummy to listen to her back.

"She sounds terrible but she will heal. I need her moved to your recliner Christian." I don't waist any time and scoop Ana into my arms. I will do anything for her. I walk out will mom is giving Payton a list of things to go and collect from her apartment for her. I sit her in the recliner and mom lets it lay just a little so she is not totally upright but still comfortable. She attaches an oxygen mask to her and I almost loose it. I cant take this anymore. I need to hit something and Taylor can see it. I know I am not the only one here needing this.

"Mom how long till she gets up?"

"Son I can promise you Ana is going to be out till most probably tomorrow." Fuck ok. That's longer than I imagined.

"I doubt it." Payton comments as he heads out but mom is certain.

"Boys I need to work this stress out in the gym anyone want to join me?" I ask and I can see the surprise on there faces.

"We cant just leave her here on her own Grey." Payton grates out.

"She wont be on her own. Gail will be here the whole time and you heard my mom we will be back before she gets up.

"Lets go then he says." They all say yes and leave with Payton as they apparently always have a packed gym bag in the car. This is what I need.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace

When Christian texted me I knew he was panicked and lucky for me I was on the way to his apartment anyway. When I walked in and saw my baby kneeling on the floor my heart broke. I have never seen him like this. I checked her out and she sounded bad but I didn't want to worry the boys anymore than they were. I must admit this little lady has one heck of a family watching over her. After the boys left I administered another shot of steroids and waited for Payton to get back with my list. I asked him to pick up all her medication and a few set of clothes. I need to know how serious her condition is so I can medicate accordingly. 10 minutes later he walked in with a bag and I know he is also stressed.

"Ma'am is she going to be ok?"

"That's Grace to you young man. Let me see what you got there." When I check her meds and the prescription I release a huge breath of relief. Just the steroids I gave her was way more than enough. Ana's condition is so mild half the time she wont need meds unless she is seriously stressed out.

"Payton is that you?" I am shocked but not surprise that she woke up with the amount of steroids I gave her.

"Ana I am here. Are you ok? I am so sorry I let you go on your own." I want to laugh because he does not give her a chance to answer. I take of the oxygen mask and she is smiling not moaning or complaining but smiling. This women is amazing and I know she is in pain.

"Payton I am ok. Just needed a little rest."

"You had me worried there Steele. Why the fuck were you on that darn bike when you were half passed out?" Oh my she was on that thing parked in Christians space like this. No wonder Christian looked like he did when I walked in.

"I had to go somewhere. I couldn't go to your house and the girls were all at work." She sounds almost ready to cry and I need to distract her.

"Ana can I get you something to eat?" She looks up to Payton and smiles then asks him.

"Did you bring me a burger and fries?" This makes him laugh and its good to hear.

"Ana Christian has bought thirty burgers and fries." This causes her to burst into laughter which was a bad idea making her choke on a cough. I put the mask back on her for a little wile longer and go in search of the food.

Payton

Seeing her laying there in that fucking chair has torn me apart. I was relieved when Grace asked me to go pick up a few things for Ana or I would have lost it right there in front of everyone. I hate feeling so helpless. I left her there and made my way back to her apartment and fuck me the pap's are still there camped out. I hope they don't recognize me from earlier when I helped Christian out of the hospital. I walked passed them with no issues but as soon as I entered her apartment they knew something was up. Fuck. I searched her room and found her already packed backpack she always keeps for emergencies. I love the women but thank fuck I don't have to go through her panty draw to choose what to pack. Some things we just don't need in our minds. I grab the bag and her pile of meds and get out of there. I arm the security system and make my way back. Just as I exit the stairwell the fuckers pounce firing hundreds of dozens of questions at a time about Ana. I ignore them all and rush back with them tailing me. Fuck Grey is going to be pissed but I cant wait to loose these fuckers and Ana needs her meds. I enter the parking lot and thank fuck they can't get in.

When I see the relief on Grace's face I know Ana is going to be just fine. I go to the bathroom and when I get back Ana is totally back to he old self. This is nothing new. Some times she will be out of it then after a little nap it was as if nothing happened. Just like now. She had downed 2 burgers and changed into a set of gym sweats. I know under those baggy pants and jacket is the smallest gym set I have ever seen. Ana has always drove the men on base crazy when she worked out but she was like totally not aware about it which I love her even more for. I cant wait to see Greys face when she strips down.

"Ana you are in no shape to workout." I try to tell her even though I know it wont work.

"Nonsense there is nothing wrong with me and if I don't work out I am going to stress and that's way worse." She says with a cheeky smile.

"Payton sorry to do this but Ana it right. Go with her and just make sure she is ok. I give up when it comes to arguing with Ana and now its even worse with Grace backing her up. I grab a burger of my own and go down to the gym.

"Payton is Christian ok with me being here?" Ana asks and I can tell she is concerned for him.

"Yes he is. He actually insisted on it. That man is so hung up on you he was ready to kill someone when we could not find you."

"Oh about that. I am so sorr…."

"Ana do not say it. She is a bitch and I am done with her. I don't want you to feel bad because this is not your fault. Pam and I are just not meant to be."

"Ok."

"Ok. Now answer me one question."

"Anything."

"Are you and Grey going to be dating?" And just like that she blushes.

"I don't think I am the type of person a guy like him will go for."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I shout at her. I hate when she says things like that about herself.

"Well, have you seen his apartment and his cars and he has his own staff running after him. Me, I am living in an apartment that's as big as his bathroom and well look at me and look at him." I want to fucking beat the shit out of her for this and I'm going to do just that on the mat.

"Fuck Ana. You are making me so fucking angry when you put yourself down like that. Grey is the lucky one if he can land you. Now answer my fucking question."

"Fine yes I will if he asks. I am so attracted to him I don't know what to do with myself."

"Now that's better because I think he feels the same way but I still want to tan your ass in the ring but I will wait till you fell better." Will Ana Steele be ready to become someone's girlfriend because I will bet my life on it Grey is making that shit official very soon?


	10. Chapter 10

Christian

We have being working out for half an hour now on the treadmill and I still cant get the worry I am feeling about Ana laying upstairs suffering out of my system.

"So Christian what's your intentions with our girl upstairs?" Fuck me. Elliot is laughing and I knew this was coming. What the fuck am I suppose to say to these guys? So I am going to be honest and hope for the fucking best.

"Well, I want her to be mine if she will have me and if she wont I will convince her otherwise." And all the fuckers stop working out and start howling to the point were they are now laying flat on their backs laughing at me. What the fuck did I say that's so funny? Just then I notice the door opening and all the breath leaves my lungs when I see a smiling Ana walk in. Fuck me she looks so fucking beautiful I can't take my eyes off her. I am so fucked. Just like Elliot has being telling me the whole day. Mom said she would be out the entire night but here she is.

I don't waist anytime and run over to her and surprise her by taking her into my arms. Payton takes the hint and keeps walking. I steer her back out the room so I can talk to her and still hear the howls of laughter coming from behind me. They are so fucking childish.

"Ana are you sure you are ok to be here? Did mom say it was ok? Can I get you anything? Water? Food…?" The next think I know she has pinned me against the fucking gym door and our lips are together. Wow what a way to shut a man up. Fuck I could get used to it. Her lip on me feels so fucking good I can't help but moan in pleasure. We eventually part and I am so fucking out of breath that I burst into laughter and she joins me.

"Ana what the hell was that?"

"Well, it was the only way I could think of getting you to shut It." Oh fuck did she just say that to me? Yes, she did. I think this is the right time for me to ask her. If she shuts me down now I am fucked.

"Ana would you be my girlfriend?" I am an ass. Did I just blurt that out like that? She must think I am a fool. I raise one eyebrow at her and she fucken blushes. I didn't even know women do that anymore.

"Christian yes I would very much like that." And that's all I can take and I lift her into my arms bridle style making her squeal. I kiss her one last time and walk right into the gym with her still in my arms. When all the guys start hooting for her she is so fucking cute and embarrassed she hides her head into my shoulder and chest and I freeze waiting for the pain and am fucking surprised I feel nothing but relief to have her in my arms. The smile on my face says it all and I am trilled they are all happy for us and not giving me a hard time. I am most surprise Payton is onboard with this. I would have pictured him the most protective of her.

"So it's finally official?" Elliot asks and Ana surprises me by answering him.

"You bet your ass it is official so back off." This gets them laughing even more.

"Christian put me down I want to work out."

"Ok baby girl lets go gym together so I can keep an eye on you especially after what happened to you earlier."

"No. I owe someone a beat down Christian." She looks straight at Elliot and grins. And the guys all look at him and the light bulb on how she bruised her face gets answered.

"So Mr Grey what's your pick? I want your ass in the ring?" She says to Elliot and I know what Elliot's going to say and I am not happy about it.

"Ana I don't want you in that ring with him." She looks right up at me with those beautiful clear blue eyes and asks.

"Christian trust me?" and how the fuck can I not. Then the fucker says what I was expecting.

"Ok Ana lets kick box. I will even take it easy on you."

"Thank you for that Elliot I appreciate it." She says and I can see her guys holding back a laugh. What the fuck do they know? I walk over to her guys while Taylor straps Ana's hands and Luke sorts out Elliot.

"Payton please stop here?"

"Grey let it go you are not going to win this one. How good is your brother?"

"Pretty good. He has being doing this for 12 years. Ana is she any good I don't want her anymore hurt. I will kick my brothers ass if he hurts her again."

"Christian trust me when I bet my money on Steele."

"Ok fine I trust you."

"Taylor."

"Yes sir."

"Go get my mother down here with her bag and make sure she brings the oxygen. I am not letting this match start till you are back." He nods an ok and I spin just in time to see Ana strip. Yes fucking strip. She is now standing there barefoot in the smallest gym shorts and tank top and fuck me if I don't groan out load causing the fuckers to laugh at me again.

"Ana you are fucking killing me here." I shout to her and she stands there looking confused. Fucking confused.

"Grey you wasting your time again. She does not see herself the way everyone else does. To her that's just simple gym clothes. Get used to it man that's one hot headed stubborn chick you just scored yourself. But break her heart and I will break you." Payton says and I get the message loud and clear.

"Point taken Payton. I will make it my life's mission to keep that beautiful smile on her face."

"Well Grey you are one smooth talker. Here is your mom and Taylor lets get this show on the road so my girl can kick your brothers ass for the damage he has done to her face."

"My girl now Payton so back the fuck off." He just laughs at me but I am fucking serious about this shit. I don't know how I feel about having Ana in there but I also know there is no way in hell the guys would have allowed this match if they thought she could get hurt. I don't know if I even want to watch this.

"Elliot you hurt my baby girl again and I am going to tan your ass." My mom screams at him causing us to all crack up. What gets my attention though is how Ana's face changed when mom called her 'her baby girl'. What's up with that? I guess we have a lot of talking that needs to be done and soon. My greatest fear is Ana leaving me when she hears what I was into but I have to be honest with her if I want her to ever trust me. Payton and the guys have stressed the need for honesty with her. So I am going to take that as a warning as they know her a whole lot better than I do. I walk up to the ring to talk to her and that's when I notice the scar on her back. If I am correct it's a bullet wound. It kills me to see marks on her perfect body.

"Ana are you sure you don't want to wait till you feel better baby?"

"Nope."

"Ok baby do me proud."

"You can bet on that and when this is over I am going to relax in that huge recliner of yours with a glass of ice cold coke and a huge double bacon and cheese burger and pizza. MMmmmmhh I am hungry already." This makes me laugh. For a little thing like her she sure orders a big burger. I can bet my hat on the fact she cant even finish a Mac D normal burger but what my girl wants is what she gets.

I immediately send Gail a text telling her to order a shit load of those burgers and pizza and to stock the fridge with beer and coke. I'm not lettering my girl down and I know everyone is going to be hungry after this. Taylor has stepped up as referee and I am trilled about that. I don't like having Elliot in the ring because if Ana is as good as thy say he is going to give as good as he can and I am not sure how well this is gong to turn out. I need to talk to him before they begin. I get into the ring and I feel like all eyes are on me. Fuck.

"Elliot that's my girl you are going at so I am warning you." Then the fucker laughs and calls out to Ana making me even more pissed.

"Ana why the fuck are you sending your boyfriend to me just so I can go easy on you?" When I look at her I can literally see the anger radiating off her. She is now very pissed off at me. Fuck Eliot and his big mouth. So I play him at his own game.

"Ana I will make you a deal. Beat his ass up for me and I will buy you a new car. Loose to him and you loose that death trap parked in my parking space." And fuck me if all the guys suck in a breath and hold there breath waiting for her to blow. She takes a few huge breaths then turns her back to me and fuck if her ass isn't the cutest thing around. I glance at the guys and they are all shaking there head like I have just sunk my own ship. But anyway I look at it I win. I hate that bike she calls her baby.

"Christian Grey you are so going to loose this bet. Now get your sexy ass over here." Oh fuck me. I am seriously going to embarrass myself in front of all these people but shit if I am going to deny my girl. I walk over to her and just then the doors open again and my dad walks in looking very pissed off. What the fuck has just happened?

"Elliot get your ass out of that ring and meet me in Christian office in two minutes time. This shit is fucking serious." And he turns around and walks off. What the fuck? I look to Elliot and he seems just as confused but when dad uses language like that you can bet your ass its serious.

"Ana can I get that rain check?"

"Sure Elliot I will give your ass a break this time but don't think I am going to go easy on you the second time." Normally Elliot would have being howling at that but I can tell something is seriously wrong. He excuses himself and leaves with Mom to go and talk to dad. I am relieved this is over as my wrist is starting to throb.

"Christian I forgot about your wrist how is it?"

"I am ready for some pain relief lets go up."

"Definitely I'm starved anyway." We head up to the apartment and my office door is still closed. The guys all get shown to a room upstairs that has its own bathrooms so they can shower. I allow Ana to shower first in my bathroom and I am fucking amazed when she comes out 10 minutes later in a pair of grey sweat pants that hang off her hip so seductively and a black vest that shows off she has curves to die for. Fuck she is so sexy. I need a fucken cold shower now. I wash up as quick as I can. I put on a blue pair black sweat pants with a black t shirt and decide to go barefoot.


	11. Chapter 11

Elliot

I was so looking forward to messing with Ana in the ring. This has been the best fucking day of my life to see my baby brother actually act his age and have fun. But one look at my dads face and I know I am in deep shit. I don't know what it is about but I know this shit is serious. I walk out with mom and she too is very quiet. When I get there dad is in Christians office pacing.

"Dad what is the problem?" He looks at me and I don't see anger I see disappointment which is so much worse. That is one look I will pay anything to get rid of.

"The problem son is you dick." What the hell? I am speechless. What the hell is wrong with my dick? It is well exercised and healthy.

"Before you try to make a smart ass comment let me inform you that I have had 3 girls who have approached me at my office claiming to be expecting from you."

"Expecting what?"

"Babies Elliot. Babies. They claim to all be pregnant and having your babies. They want money for child support and medical bills." This has knocked me cold and I stumble to find a chair. There is no way in fucking hell I made any women pregnant and I am positive about it but this is still a blow to the system.

"Dad they must be mistaken. I am always careful. You know when girls hear I am a Grey they see a pay check."

"Yes, son that I do know and that is why I always hopped you would not be the man whore everyone makes you out to be." To hear my dad talk so harsh to me breaks my heart. I didn't know my actions were disappointing my parents.

"These are the girls that came to me." He hands me the 3 photos and then it all clocks into place.

"Dad I met these 3 girls at a bachelor party last month. I can promise you I was with all 3 of them but no way in hell my dick go anywhere near them." I can see the shock on my mom and dads face but I am fucking relieved I didn't fuck them that night. Yes, I so wanted to do just that but we did not get that far. So I just dodged a bullet.

"Well, son if that's what you say then I believe you and will sort this shit out. But I am warning you to be more careful son. This stuff always comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Dad after this scare I don't want it to ever leave my pants."

"Good to hear son now who was that beauty in the ring with you?" Finally something good to talk about.

"That dad is your youngest sons girlfriend." I see the shock on his face and the smile on moms.

"Are you messing with me Elliot Grey?"

"No dad I am dead serious."

"Mom told me what happened but she said she was an employee of his."

"She was till he asked her about an hour ago."

"Well I am happy for them." We chat a little more and the smell of food coming from the other side of the door is making me go crazy. We wrap things up here with dad and he is stressing the point that I may need to take a DNA test to prove my innocence. I run and grab a quick shower and just get back in time to eat.

I walk into the TV room and fuck me this whole setting before me is so fucking normal its unbelievable. There is Christian sitting next to Ana and smiling while the rest of Ana's guys as we call them are spread out all over relaxing with a beer and chatting. My attention snaps back to Ana when I notice the plate before her. Fuck me there is no way that little lady can pack so much food and I know Christians issue about wasted food.

"Ana did you manage to leave some food for me?" I have to ask and just like I thought she blushes. She is so cute. But fuck me she is sitting there with the biggest burger I have ever seen. Well I decide to make some money.

"Elliot you can come share with me if you want." She offeres and Christian jumps in.

"Fuck no if he wants food he can get his own. If you are hungry Ana I want you to eat." So predictable for Christian to protect her. He can be so easy sometimes. Actually no make that all the time.

"Christian I will make you a $1000 bet your girlfriend cant finish that burger." Then the riot starts every one of those fuckers wants in on the bet so I decide to up the stakes.

"Ok fine I bet all 6 of you $1000 that Ms. Ana cant finish 2 of those burgers and a slice of pizza."

"Deal Elliot." All five of Ana's men shout out and I just look at Christian. He keeps looking at her and then the big burger then me. I cant help but laugh.

"So Christian what will it be?"

"As the business man that I am I will have to say I place my bet on my girl but for you and I. Well I am upping the stakes." Of course he is. So fucken competitive. I can see the horror on Ana's face and I know I just won.

Ana

When I came out the shower I managed to have a talk with Payton and called my dad to say hi. If I don't call he gets worried. I know Payton is concerned with my health but it was just the whole stress of the day. They are all so impressed with Christians apartment. I am to but there is just this uneasy feeling I get about the place and I cant seem to place my finger on what it is. Its like its almost haunted and I know that's crazy.

We are all settled in the TV room waiting for Eliot so we can eat. When he started about betting on me I wanted to die. I hate being in the lime light. $1000 is crazy money for us but for them I suppose its pocket change. I saw how quick my boys jumped on that bet because they know I can eat 3 times what Elliot is betting especially after the episode I had today. There is no way I am letting my boys down. They have actually made a lot of money this way over the years.

"Well as the business man that I am I will have to say I place my bet on my girl but for you and I. Well I am upping the stakes."

"No Christian. Don't do that." Now I am embarrassed what the hell.

"Baby you are so worth it." I look over at the guys sitting on the floor and they are grinning like idiots.

"Ok as I was saying I'm upping the bet. If Ana wins this bet you buy her a new car if you win you can have mine." He is staring at Christian like he has gone crazy. And I hear whistles coming from the other side. Those are very high stakes.

"Your Audi spider that you love more than life its self?" I look at Christian and he is smiling.

"Christian no way am I allowing you to do this and I have a vehicle I don't need another one."

"Baby its ok. I can always buy another one its no big deal." To him I guess its not. This just proves how out of my league I am. I sit back and just listen while they go over all the rules. Eventually Luke and Taylor are brought in to act as the judge. Everyone is now staring at me and I hate it.

"Ok guys quit staring. We can all eat together." Christian calls out "TV on" and what you know the TV switches on. Wow voice activated appliances how impressive. They settle on a ball game and I am happy all eyes are no longer on me. I take my first bite and I am in heaven. All bets are forgotten as I tuck in to my first burger. By the time the game is over I am stuffed but have no idea how much I have eaten.

"Taylor what's the verdict?" Oh I forgot he was brought in to watch me. Darn I thought I dodged that one.

"Well sir. She polished three of those burgers, two fries, three glasses of coke and a whole pizza. I say Ana way surpassed the betting requirements." The guys and Christian are cheering and Elliot is standing there not believing a word Taylor said.

"No fucking way I believe that. I only managed two burger one fries and four slices of pizza and I was fried."

"Elliot accept that you lost. You owe those guys $5000 and Ana a new car." That is a hell of a lot of money. I will tell him I don't want the car when Christian is not listening.

"I call Bull shit Taylor pull up the apartment footage I want to see this for myself." Of course they have cameras in this place for security. We all get marched into Taylors office which is huge but the technology in there is out of this world. I see the guys faces light up. What they'll give to be able to play in her. Taylor rewinds the footage and sure enough there I am munching away without a care in the world. Of course I want to die whenever I am seen checking out Christian. He is holding me with my back to his chest and it feels so good.

"Fuck Ana were the fuck did all that food go?"

"Elliot I have a very big appetite." He mumbles something about a waist of money then something about he is never taking me out to a restaurant as I will wrack up a bill he cant afford. Now I want to just die. I cant even look at them I am so embarrassed till Christian whispers in my ear.

"Ana you make me so fucking proud. Well done baby you scored yourself a car and saved me mine." Oh yes I forgot about Christian's car. They all settle down and one by one leave the apartment. Eventually its just Christian and I and for some reason I am so nervous. We are sitting across from each other with our legs entwined chatting.

"Christian I think its time I get home." I see the alarm on his face and I am not sure why.

"No you cant. I thought you were staying here with me?"

"What? Why? No I cant."

"Why ever the hell not? You know your apartment is surrounded by media and you are safe here." I forgot about that.

"But I don't even know you." Is my lame excuse. Could I sleep here and be comfortable? I know he has like a dozen guest beds upstairs.

"Well then lets play 20 questions so we can get to know each other." Oh I like this game.

"Ok fine I go first and its my rules. Since this is a get to know you version every question asked will be answered by both of us."

"Ok deal."

"Christian how old are you?"

"27 you?"

"22."

"Ok Ana I work for myself so who do you work for?"

"Didn't you read my CV?"

"No remember we were interrupted?" Oh I forgot about that.

"I work for you."

"Yes I know that but besides me. Where do you work full time."

"Well I still go onto base if we are called in but I used to work as a therapist but I was fired 3 weeks ago form 'Better You'." I watch as the different emotions cross his face.

"Christian what's your favorite meal?"

"Oh that's an easy one. Mac and cheese." I smile at this such a simple meal.

"Ok mine is burgers and fries."

"Ana why did you get fired?" Oh boy he is like a dog with a juicy bone with this topic.

"My boss had a thing for me and when I would not go out with him he found a way to fire me." His eyes go wide and I see anger cross his face. Before he can ask another question I stop him telling him its my turn.

"Ok Grey how many girlfriends have you had and you are my first boyfriend."

"I am?" I nod a yes and he tells me I am his first so it just confirms that he is a playboy love 'em and leave 'em guy.

"Ana what was your boss's name"

"Jack Hyde."

"Christian how many girls have you slept with?" I see the look of panic on his face and I regret asking the question as soon as it comes out of my mouth.

"Sit. To be total honest with you I lost count." He is not even looking at me and I feel like I want to cry. Of course he has look at him.

"Too many to count?" I bravery ask and he shakes his head yes but I can see how ashamed he is to talk about this. I excuse myself to use the bathroom and to also catch my breath. This is way beyond anything I know.


	12. Chapter 12

Christian

Fuck I did not think this fucking game through when I started playing. I am so ashamed when I see the hurt cross her face. Shit I hate his. This is one of the reasons why I need control. As soon as she gets back I am going to have to tell her everything about me. I know the minute she finds out she is going to leave me. I also need to ask her more about that Jack Hyde fucker. She is gone for longer than I expected but when she returns she has on her I don't care mask.

"Ana lets scrap this game for now so I can tell you about me." She nods a yes and I continue.

"I was introduced to sex by one of my mothers closest friends when I was younger. It was kind of her way of helping me sort my shit out. I was drinking and missing school and my parents didn't know what to do with me anymore. Elena introduced me to a life style called BDSM and through that I channeled all my anger and surprisingly pulled myself together and have now made a success of my life. As a little boy I was abused buy my crack whore of a mothers pimp. I have the burn scars to prove it. Since then I was not able to handle any form of touch on my chest and back. So dating normally was so out of the question. When I turned 20 I left Elena and became a Dom. Since then I used to contracted subs for all my sexual needs. Is there anything you want to ask me." She looks like she wants to be sick and its killing me.

"You said you never had any girlfriends."

"I haven't. Those women were more like a means to an end. They signed a legal document giving me permission to dominate them. I only had them over Fridays to Sundays and all we done was fuck. I never sat and chatted to them or ever went out of this apartment with them."

"Your family?"

"They don't know. I think they thought I was gay."

"How old were you?" Shit I knew she would want to know that.

"14." I am very shocked she is sitting there so calm and asking me all these questions.

"How many subs?"

"15."

"Were did you…?" She cant even say the words. I so hate myself for doing this to her.

"In a room upstairs."

"So I slept in a bed were….?"

"No Ana you don't even need to ask that question. My room is my private place. No other women has ever slept in my bed besides you."

"So were then?"

"I have a room upstairs that I would use then when I am done with them they would be left in their room."

"I want to see it?" She does not even give me a chance and she is off the couch. I am not sure how I feel about showing her this but I know I have to. I take the key and walk upstairs to the two huge doors. I take a deep breath then push the door open. She gasps loud enough for me to hear then puts her hands across her mouth and to my horror I see tears running down her cheeks. This is fucking tearing me apart. I quickly lock the door and reach for her but to my shock she backs away from me and walks back downstairs but does not sit down.

"Ana talk to me please?"

"So is that what you want from me?"

"No I do not. I was being honest with you when I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"But you want to do those things with me? You want to hurt me in there?"

"No never. I would never hurt you. I only want to please you."

"I cant Christian I am sorry."

"Ana please don't leave me. I just found you. I don't need those things with you. All I need is you." I take out my phone and send a text to

Taylor.

 **Get me a clean up crew to take down the playroom NOW. I want it gone within the hour.**

His reply comes immediately.

 **Yes sir. Consider it done.**

"Christian when was the last time you has a women in that room?"

"3 weeks ago but before you ask no she is no longer my sub. I would have never kissed you if I had someone else and no we had no emotional ties what so ever. She was just a tool for me to use to get rid of some stress."

Ana

I want to just be in my bed were I forget this day ever happened. I don't know if I want to laugh or be sick. 3 weeks ago. When that door opened all my fears rushed back and I could not help the tears rolling down my face. I hate being weak like this but I have to tell him were I am coming from so he can understand.

"Christian since you were honest with me I will be honest with you. From the age of 4 to 8 I was physically and mentally abused by my stepfather and my mother. One day he took his punishment to far and I ended up in hospital. My mother covered the whole story up by saying I was on drugs and whoring myself out. Well, guess what? When the blood tests came back positive for drugs Carla was believed and Morton got off scot free. I refused to go back there and my dad Ray took me in without a second though. I soon put what happened behind me and here I am. That night when Morton…..that night he…he took me into a room just like yours. He stripped me to my underwear and tired me up. I was to drugged to even stop him. He beat me with those things over and over. He was to smart to ever break my skin because that would leave permanent marks and evidence. I went through that torture till my wrists and feet were chaffed from being tired up. I think the drugs gave me a big enough high so it helped with the pain but I will never forget being in that room. I still suffer from the nightmares. This here." I point to the two scars on my wrist.

"Those two are my reminder as to what I overcame. Since that day I have spoken to my mother maybe 5 times and have seen her 3. I hate her for not standing up for me but I hate him even more. At the end of the day she is my mother and if she wants to try and be there for me I am going to try." I finally look up at him and he is totally shattered.

"Ana I….I…oh fuck I didn't know. Please believe me when I say I will never hurt you. I don't want that for us. I don't need that, after experiencing today with my family and your friends there is no way I can ever go back to the lonely life I have lived. I have been all alone and angry for far to many years and you come along and within a few hours I am smiling and a new man. Please ana I need you, at this very moment there is a crew upstairs taking that room apart. I don't want it. I don't want the reminders of the monster I was."

"Christian Stop. You are in no way a monster. Answer me this. Did you force them to do those things?"

"Never."

"Did you ever hurt any of them intentionally"

"No, I would never do that."

"Well, there you go. They wanted it. I didn't. I was forced against my will. You are a kind and caring man. I saw it today when I was hurt. I saw it when you thought I was going to get hurt in the ring. I just need time to process all this."

"So you are not leaving me?"

"No, I am not leaving you. Its this is just a lot to take in."

"I understand that. I need to know did Morton ever….. ever… oh fuck I cant even say it."

"Christian no he did not rape me. If you must know. I have never had sex before and yes that was my choice." His head whips up so fast I am sure he hurt his neck. He is staring at me in shock ad I am so embarrassed.

"Ana you are a fucking virgin?"

"Well, you don't have to sound so disgusted about it."

"No, you misunderstand me. I am in no way disgusted with you. I am surprised. Stunned. How the hell is that possible with you looking like that. Fuck and I showed you that and oooooohh fuck I am the biggest asshole around." Now I cant help but laugh at least this gets him to smile and to leave all the heavy shit behind. I understand he turned to heavy sex as his coping mechanism I turned to my studies and martial arts. We are not all the same was a lesson I learned a long time ago and if Payton and the guys trust him with me I know I am safe.

"Christian its ok. I just didn't find anyone I was ready to do it with."

"So Ana are you saying you don't want to be with me like that?" This cant get amy more embarrassing.

"I didn't say that. Yes, I am attracted to you in a way I have never been before. But if you ask me if I am ready now my answer would be no I am not. I need more time."

"You got all the time in the world Ana as long as you are in my life I can wait."

"You will?" This is not what I expected.

"Don't doubt that for a second. My life does not revolve around sex. I would go months without it and not bother. Waiting for you will be a walk in the park. Just having you here and been able to kiss and hold you is the best feeling in the world. You are the first girl I have ever held in my arms and I don't know how I have made it to 27 without that physical contact." Oh I have just fallen for this man even more if that is even possible. I snuggle up to him and he just holds me. His phone vibrates and he passes it to me to show me the text.

 **Sir the room is cleared out. T**

"Already?" Now I am shocked. Wow that was to fast. Now way. I get up and run upstairs just as Taylor is coming out, and truly the place is completely bare. Even the walls where there should be holes in are patched up. I look at Taylor and he smiles and says.

"Ms. Ana he is a good man that was guided in the wrong direction at a very early age. You guide him right." And he walks off leaving me in tears again. In all my adult life I have never being this emotional. Tailors words cut deep and right there I make the dissections to be with christen no matter what. He is it for me and I am going to fight for him, no mater what the journey brings..


	13. Chapter 13

Christian

I was almost sure she was running when she ran back to the playroom. She stood there staring at it just as Taylor came out. He walked up to her and bent close and kissed her cheek then said something to her I could not hear and then walked off. When she turned and I saw she was crying I was ready to fire his ass till she launched herself into my arms and told me we are going to be ok. What ever the fuck he said to her has just earned himself a raise.

"Ana you want me?"

"Well, you are my boyfriend aren't you?" Fuck that sounds so good.

"That I am. I promise you that that." I wave my hand in the playrooms direction.

"Is in the past. You and me are the future." The smile I get in return is so captivating I cant help but kiss her. When we eventual come up for air I am so horny I know she can feel my erection pressing through my pants. This makes her laugh and now I know how innocent she is.

"Ana you have been to war, you have been through abuse but you have never seen a man naked or touched a man?"

"I have seen naked men but I have never touched a man like that no."

"Ms. Ana knowing no man has ever been in you like that makes me the happiest man in the worlds. When I get the pleasure of making love to you I will know that I am the only man to feel your hot wetness." I enjoy the way her body sags against mine and how her eyes dilate to my words. I know how turned on she is by me and it gives me great joy. When she talks she is so out of breath I battle to suppress a laugh.

"Christen you cant say things like that?"

"Why not?" And just on cue she blushes.

"Just because."

"Is it because it makes you horny and dripping wet for me baby. Do you want me Ana? Is your sweet pussy throbbing to feel what my cock is like?" When she groans and rubs herself against me I almost shoot my load in my pants. Fuck.

"Christian I am so turned on and wet for you but I cant go there just yet."

"Ana I know you asked for more time but cant we at lest just make out. I promise not to make love to you until you are ready but fuck. I so want to taste you." I can tell she is not sure but I also know how turned on she is.

"I don't know. I have never done anything like this before." I scoop her into my arms and carry her to my bed. I lay her down and I can tell she is nervous.

"Ana trust me. Let me take the edge off and make you come. I promise I wont have sex with you." She does not say a word but nods her head yes, fuck this is going to be a first for me. Foreplay without sex. I start by kissing her while she just lays there."

"Ana I want you to promise me two things before we do this ok?"

"Ok."

"One I want you to promise me you will not touch my back or my chest. Please."

"I wont."

"Second if this is not what you want I want you to say. I will never force myself on you. All you need to say is NO and I will back off."

"One question before I do this Christian."

"Anything."

"When did you break it off with your last sub and why?" This instantly makes me loose my errection and fuck me why the hell now? I know this is the end of our makeup session.

Ana

I am laying on my back fully dressed and he has suddenly gone very tense next to me.

"Ana do you really want that shit in your head? It does not matter when I ended it. It is you I want and only you."

"I need to know. If we are going to be together I want complete honesty."

"Ok. Today just before we got in the elevator at GEH." I kind of figured that from when he said he had sex just 3 weeks ago. Then something else comes to mind. The cars all red Auidi's. The cars on Taylor's name are for them. He said he had fifteen subs.

"Do you keep in contact with them when its over?"

"Never. Once its over I cut all ties."

"Why did they end?"

"Because they wanted more from me and I didn't. You are the only person I ever wanted more from."

"Did you ever want me as a sub?"

"Never and that is what scared me at first. That's why I lied when you called me Taylor. Everybody always wants from me. Over and over. but you. You didn't even know who I was and it was refreshing. I couldn't let you get away. Those girls mean fuck all to me but you. I cant seem to even envision not having you in my life. So no Ana its just you for me baby."

"Ok but I want to go to sleep now if you don't mind." I am still sort of disappointed and sad and I know my greatest fear is my insecurity of not being enough.

"Ok baby. What ever you want."

"Which room can I take?" Now he looks confused.

"I want you right here with me. Please Ana I promise not to lay a hand on you." I agree and lay on my side with so much crap going through my head. He curls up close against my back and I can feel every line of his sexy body that's just what is in my head as I drift off to sleep.

Christian

I know she has fallen asleep but my mind is fucking racing. Ana's car will arrive first thing in the morning and I know she will love it. I saw the hurt in her eyes when I said today but I had to tell her the truth. She feels so good next to me. I Christian Grey has the sexiest women alive in my bed and yes I love it. And yes she wants me. Fucked up me. It's unbelievable. I drift off to sleep with happy thoughts of only Ana.


	14. Chapter 14

Ana

I don't know how long I have been asleep but I can feel someone screaming and calling out to me and the sound is heart breaking. I sit straight up in bed and that's when reality strikes. I look to my right and Christian is on his knees looking so afraid and lost. I look up and there in the doorway is Taylor. This cant be anymore embarrassing.

"Taylor I…..I am so sorry you saw this."

"Ms. Ana don't you ever be sorry for the wrongs others have done to you." I put my head down to hide my shame, this is all my mother. I look at he clock and am surmised its already 5.30.

"I am going for a run in half an hour." I say and Taylor walks off and I feel Christians arms go around me and I cant have his touch now. No I wont taint it with this shit.

"No I cant Christian. Please don't touch me now. Not like this." I get up and practically run to wash this off. I'm done in 5 minutes and am surprised when I did not shed a single tear. I have on my gym clothes and takkies. Christian is nowhere to be seen so I make the bed up as quickly as I can and go to the kitchen. To my surprise Taylor, Luke and Christian are all standing there in workout gear.

"Ana before you say it. We do this very morning and I want to run with you if you will let me."

"No you do not. Have you forgotten your leg injury?" That sets him straight.

"Fuck fine Taylor and Luke will keep a close watch on you."

"Nope not going to happen. Luke is not running either and he knows why. So its just Taylor and I this morning."

"Ana you cant be serious?" I give him a look telling him just how serious I am and he puts his hand up in defeat.

"Ok since that is all sorted out I need a….." and I don't need to complete it as Christian puts a cup of coffee in front of me and I burst into laughter.

"You have obviously being talking to Payton a little to much. How far do you run Taylor." Of course Christian answers.

"Baby he wont go far. What ever you want." Oh he thinks I am weak typical man.

"So can I start the pace to make it easier for myself?"

"That would be perfect." I guess Payton didn't tell him some things.

"I need a baseball cap if any of you have one. I walk off towards the room to grab my tracksuit pull over.

"Ana here you can use mine." I turn and Christian is holding out a cap to me. I take it and put it on pulling my hair through the back. I give him a kiss and a hug to let him know I am ok.

"Ana are you sure you ok?"

"I am now. Thank you." I walk out to join Taylor.

"Do you want my iPod to run to baby."

"No thank you. I have to hear and see what's going on around me. Running with those things are so not safe and you will never do it again. Do I make myself clear Mr Grey?" His eyes go huge and I want to laugh but I am being very serious. Its not safe.

"Perfectly Ms. Steele. I will see you in a bit." I get in the elevator with Taylor and I can see he wants to say something.

"Say it Taylor."

"Just wanted to thank you. I have been trying to get him to stop that bad habit for 6 years now."

"Well, you are welcome. Now how far do you 2 run?"

"Are far as you need. Trust me I can keep up." I nod an understanding and smile when he passes me my gun. I put in in the holster I have under my jacket and already feel better. As we enter the foyer I pull my ball cap low and put my hoodie cap over that. I am trilled to see my guys are just in time.

"They are joining us?"

"Is that a problem Taylor."

"No it's a fucken relief." This makes me laugh. I do a few stretches and greet the boys. Payton outlines the course we run and I can see Taylor is surprised but I know he can make it. We start our run off and Payton comes up on my right and I know he is being a busy body.

"So Ana? Grey cant keep up this morning? Did you wear him out so bad?" Ok if he wants to play like that I will play dirty and see how he likes it.

"No actually he has a bad leg injury from a ski accident. That is why he needed my therapy. And as for sleeping goes? The only thing that kept him up was my nightmares." I run off to join Taylor because I know Payton will want to know everything. They don't know what I have been through with Carla and Morton but they have witnessed the nightmares every time I sleep. They don't ask and I don't tell. The dream starts playing in my head and I cant help but feel the need to run faster. Its as if I need to run away from my dreams. My pace becomes torturous but the burn is better than the pain of being in that room with Morton.

Christian

"Luke now that its just us, how well do you know Ana?" This has being bugging me all night.

"I was a patient of hers at the military medical facility. If not for her I would have not being walking today." Then it hits me like a ton of fucken bricks and I grab onto the counter welcoming the pain from my throbbing arm.

"You are the reason she got fired isn't it?" I snarl out. fuck I should have put two and two together long ago.

"Yes sir and no sir."

"What the fuck does that mean? That is a bullshit answer." I am shouting at him I am so fucking angry.

"Well, I did kiss her but she was no way at fault for that. It was Hyde that blew the whole thing out of the water sir. Ana never once came on to me or even suggested anything. I took a chance that day and fucked everything up. She fucken chewed me up about it and stormed off. I tried everything to make Hyde understand but he was too pissed off that he could not get Ana. So when I had my physical for full duty I played up as if I was still hurt and they refused me to re-enlist. The next week I called Taylor up and here I am. Sir. I am in no way wanting Ms. steel. She is all yours sir. I give you my word." I don't even answer him.

"That was how long ago Luke?"

"3 weeks ago sir."

"And in 3 weeks time you just decided you don't want her anymore? You fucking came onto your doctor because you wanted her now you saying you don't?" I cant take it anymore. I just walk straight to my bathroom and strip. I keep seen Luke's mouth on Ana's and it's driving me fucking crazy, till I actually stop and think of what might be going through Ana's head about me and my subs and I grown. Fuck me I need to drop the Luke thing before I fuck things up even more.

She did say she was wrongly accused and would never get involved with a patient. But the difference is my subs are not in our daily lives. Luke is and he wants what's mine. This is going to get so fucking out of control if I don't put a lid on things. I search the apartment for Ana because she should be back by now but she is not. In the security office is Luke watching the screen and I realize he has tracked Taylors phone to check on them. Or is he checking on her? Fuck. I am surprised when I see how far they have run in so little time.

"Sir you underestimated her once again." And for once I have to agree with him.

"That I did Luke."

"Sir she is going to be looking for food when she gets back."

"How the fuck do you know that?" This makes me angry again.

"We chatted when I was a patient and she mentioned its because of her condition. When she works out she has to pack double the amount of food a normal person usually eats because she has a metabolism hat works to fast. I suggest you also stock up on extra coke."

"Coke?"

"Yes, Sir she is like addicted to the stuff." Fuck maybe he can be a bank of information for me to work from as long as he keeps his hands to himself.

"Thank you Luke."

"Sir kissing Ana was the stupidest and most uncomfortable thing I have ever done in my life. It was like I was trying to kiss my own fucking sister. We both chalked it off as a bad experience and have never brought it up again. She is like a baby sister to me sir nothing more."

"Luke do you think she is safe out there with just Taylor or do I have to hire more security."

"Sir she is not just with Taylor. Her whole crew runs every morning with her. Perry mentioned meeting her here for there run so I am sure she is well protected."

"Fuck that's a relief to hear. Luke I believe you and since she is so close to you I am going to ask her if I can appoint you as her CPO when the media gets wind of our relationship."

"Yes sir. Speak to her fist." This makes me laugh. They really do fear Ana and her little temper. I guess I will up the breakfast order with Gail.

"Sir what will it be for breakfast?" Gail asks me as I walk in.

"Morning Gail can you make a whole spread for all of us. Ana and her 5 guys will be here to. Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and what ever else you can think of."

"No problem sir." I walk off to my office to do some work and I think how quick my life has changed. Fuck but I feel so good.


	15. Chapter 15

Payton

I knew Steele would not pass up on our run. I almost didn't recognize her when she came out of the building. I have never seen her so happy before and I love it. I am happy to know that if we cant be here that Grey has her back. We take off and I am dying to know how her night went. Of course I now feel like shit when she mentions her nightmares. Fuck I completely forgot to warn Grey about those. Fuck. I could kick myself. When we get to the halfway mark I notice Taylor move up to me and I know I am going to get it.

"Payton."

"Taylor."

"Why the fuck did you not warn me?" There it is.

"I completely forgot man. I am so sorry."

"What the fuck is that about? Is it from when she enlisted?"

"Definitely not. That shit happened when she was a child. She never talks about it and there is no record of what happened to her we checked, but I know its got to do with her mother and step father. She always screams out to him to stop and then always screams for her mother to help. Maybe you can find out more than me?"

"Fuck. If I find that fucker he is dead. I will see what I can do. The boss is going to loose it when he finds out."

"So he is seriously into her."

"Fuck Payton that is a huge understatement. There is no way he is letting her ever go. She is it for him. Believe me. When Grey commits its for life."

"Good to hear."

"By the way Grey wants you all over for breakfast."

"Consider it done." We carry on running and I am feeling so much lighter. Then I see Ana rub her chest and I know the air is a bit thick this morning. And after the day she had yesterday I should have gone easy on the run this morning. Before I can react Taylor runs up to her and pulls her pump from his pocket and a single tear runs down her cheek. Fuck me he cares for her more that I give him credit for. For Ana to cry is a fucking miracle on its own. She uses her pump then he puts his hand out and she passes it back. He hands her something else and she burst into laughter pops it into her mouth plants a kiss on his cheek and is off again like nothing happened. I look at our other guys and they have witnessed the same thing and are smiling. This shit is finally going to get better for her, that is until we round the corner and the idiots are out in full force. The pap's recognize Taylor instantly and all storm towards us.

"Fuck. Men lets form a barrier around Steele." We all get in place and she is so short they cant even see her but that does not stop them from throwing question after question at her.

"You'll stink." She shouts and we all start to laugh. Smart mouth. We get back to the apartment and Grey is pacing the foyer. He spots her and I can see the relief on his face. He scoops her up and walks off leaving us all standing there staring. He calls back over his sholder something about the showers are upstairs. Fuck that man is so whipped. We all grab our packs and head on up.

Christian

When Freddy the doorman informed me of the amount of pap's outside I instantly went cold. I was just going to call Taylor when they all walked in laughing. I needed to feel her so I scoped her into my arms and walked off to my room not giving a fuck about the men.

"Ana sure you ok?"

"I'm fine. When they saw the media they surrounded me with there smelly bodies so no one could get to me. I'm going to have a quick shower then I need food."

"Food will be ready when you are done. I invited the guys to join us."

"Perfect."

"By the way Gail is here to clean up after us so you shouldn't make the bed."

"Ok." Is all she says and I know she will continue to do it. I dress in my suit for work and go out. The guys are already at the table having coffee and talking to Taylor and Luke. My guys get up to leave and I realize how I have been with them and I don't want that anymore. Thy are in our lives 24/7 so this shit will change.

"Sit." Is all I say and I grab a mug.

"Looking sharp Grey" This obviously from Payton.

"Fuck off Payton you look like shit." This makes them all crack up.

"I knew I timed this perfectly. That smells lovely." I smile when I see Elliot walking in.

"What the fuck are you doing here so early?"

"Morning to you to baby brother. I came to see the little lady."

"Let her hear you call her that and she will kick your ass Elliot."

"Advise taken. Thank you Stoner."

"Oh and to deliver the new car."

"Oh I forgot about that." The look of shock one all five faces in front of me is priceless. Yes, boys us Grey men mean business. He pulls out five envelopes and hands it to each of them and I know it's the winnings from the bet. One thing with Elliot he always keeps his word. Nobody says a thing and the men put the envelopes in there pocket. I want to moan when I see how much food Gail had actually made. There is no way we are eating all that and I fucking hate food to go to fucking waste. Shit we will just have to have subs or something for lunch and use the leftovers as fillings. Ana comes out looking cute as fuck in military BUDS. I look to the others and I realize they are all dresses the same way. Why didn't I notice that? There is no fucking way I will be able to get up from this table with a boner that I am now sporting.

"Fuck Steele you look hot." Elliot says and Ana suprises me when she replies.

"Fuck off Elliot." All the guys laugh and I think that is the first time I ever heard her swear and its hot. She walks past me and kisses me in front of everyone and fuck me but I like that to. She takes the seat next to me and that is when I notice the difference is that her hair is loose down her back. Fuck it is so tempting that I cant help wrap my hand around it making her smile.

"Fuck Steele. Were the fuck do you hide all that hair? It is way past your ass?" Only Elliot will say something so dumb.

"Why the fuck are you looking at my ass in the first place Grey?" This is brilliant that she does not put up with his bullshit. Elliot is put in his place once again causing the men to howl in laughter.

"Chill Steele what's not to look at? Your ass is cute." She just shakes her head at him and carries on eating. After that the conversation is light and I can't seem to take my eyes off Ana. She really does eat a lot of food and so do her guys. I always complained about Elliot but these men are a lot worse. Before I know it every single plate Gail has prepared is empty. If I eat anymore I am going to be sick. And Luke is right about the coke she is on her second glass already.

"So Ana what's your plans today?" I need to know so she can stay safe. Of course I wont say this to her as I know it will be a fight.

"The guys and I have a briefing at the Seattle base. We may not be on active duty but we are still are required to report in every other day till we resign. Hence the uniforms. We should be finished by around five."

"Grey would you and your brother like to join us for a BBQ at my place tonight?" Payton asks me and Elliot. Wow I was not expecting this. I actually am excited about it.

"We would love to. Thank you."

"Ana I could meet you at your apartment and we can go together."

"Perfect."

"Ana do you have any hot friends for me?" Typical Elliot he never lerns.

"In fact Elliot I do. I will invite her along." The smile on that fuckers face is priceless.

"Perfect. What's her name so I can fantasies about her today." I hear Ana moan next to me and I cant help but laugh. The guys seem to all groan and this makes me laugh even more.

"Hey what's wrong with Kate?" Ana asks them and it seems no one wants to answer. Of course Payton mans up and answers her.

"Really Ana. She is cute I will give her that but fuck she is stubborn and pig headed and reackless and a bit to much of a party animal. How many times did I have to threaten her about wanting to print stuff about our missions and how many times has she texted you since you met Grey to ask you when will you be home so you can help her oh no sorry I mean do her cleaning for her?"

"Payton that is enough." And my Ana storms off to our room. Oh fuck Our room I like that. When Ana is out of ear shot I cant help but ask.

"Printed Payton?"

"Yup. She is a journalist and I hate the way she is so fucking lazy and uses Ana."

"By any chance is this Katherine Kavanah?"

"The one and only." Fuck this is bad. Taylor looks at me then walks out and then comes back with an envelope and hands it to payton.

"Its an NDA. Get her to sign it before we get there. I don't want her going and wrighting about us in the papers. I am a very private person and she is a journalist. To them a story is a story."

"Got it Grey. So why didn't we have to sign there's."

"I trust you all." Fuck I sound like a sap but it is the truth. I see the appreciation cross there faces and I know I done good. The guys leave before us and its just Ana and I. Elliot left the keys to the car and I hope she uses it. We go down to the parking garage and siting there is her new car.

"What the hell is that?"

"Its yours."

"For what. I don't need a car."

"You won it fair and square last night." She is staring at the car like it is going to bite her. She kisses me goodbye and puts her helmet on and I am not sure what the fuck has just happened. Never have I seen a women give up a gift like this. Taylor and Luke give us some space and I go to her. I need to sort this out before she leaves. I hate not knowing what the hell is upsetting her.

"Ana please talk to me?" She takes the helmet off but just sits there on her bike staring at the wall.

"Fine. I don't want that car Christian."

"Why?"

"Because Christian I am not you sub." This is a fucking surprise. Of course she isn't.

"What the hell does that have to do with this?" I ask pointing at the car.

"This." She waves her hand over the car.

"This is the same car you buy for all your subs. Its even the same color. So no I do not want it." How the fuck?

"Ana I didn't tell Elliot to buy it for you because of that, it's the safest car in its class."

"Christian please. I do not want your submissive special. Tell Elliot thank you but no thank you." Once again I have just fucked up with this women.

"Ana how do you know this is the car I would buy them?"

"Not would Christian. Did buy for them. All 15 of them. I know because before I came to the interview yesterday I done a check on Taylor and I saw he had fifteen registered on his name. So I put two and two together when I saw it. I need to go before I am late."

"Ana please don't use your Bike today." Now I am pleading with her.

"Why Christian?"

"If the pap's try to follow you it might get dangerous." She parks her bike back in the spot and puts her helmet down and comes and holds me round the waist. It feels so good to hold her and I know we are going to be ok. I guess Taylor is one smart son of a bitch with his advise. Ask don't demand. Make them feel like they are in control.

"Christian thank you for asking me and not trying to tell me what to do. I appreciate that. So what does Mr Grey suppose I go to work in?"

"This." I hand her my keys and she looks confused.

"You want me to use your sports car?"

"It's the safest on the market baby."

"But what if I bend it?"

"Ana I will be fucking pissed if you bend my car, but I will be even more pissed if you hurt yourself doing so. I don't give a fuck about the car it can always be replaced you cant." She smiles at me then goes on her toes and I meet her halfway and I kiss her senseless. That should have her thinking about me the whole day. I cant get over we only met yesterday but it all seems so right.

"Taylor Ana will be using my car to work today. I prefer her not to be on the bike till the pap's calm down."

"I was thinking the same thing sir." I know he didn't have the balls to tell her. I can see he is surprised she is driving my car. Nobody but me has ever driving it and Elliot is going to be so pissed. She goes over to her bike and removes a strap of some sort and straps it to her upper thigh and then it makes sense. It's a fucking gun holster. She straps her gun in the pouch and fuck she looks so fucking hot. Yes, I Christian grey is Anti gun but I have to admit she makes them look hot. I get the look from Taylor and I know he is waiting for me to comment. I wont give him the satisfaction. We say our goodbyes and I want to laugh when Ana has to adjust the seat right to the front just so she can reach the pedals. Fuck I totally forgot its not an automatic. And before I can ask she takes it out of the parking like a pro.

"Sir advanced driving lessons it's the military requirements." Ah ha that makes sense. Fuck I have a lot to still learn. We get in the SUV and head to work. The press are out in swarms but I ignore them. I still have not had a chance to talk to Ana about Luke being her security. Maybe the subject will come up later.

"Taylor my office 10 minute. Andrea get Welch down here to and get PR to release a statement explaining that Ms. Steele and I are indeed dating now and for them to leave us the fuck alone." I go into my office and I feel so light.

"Sir with all due respect, before you release a statement like that I suggest you speak to Ms. Steele first."

"Taylor I did this morning and she said its ok. Now back to business. Ana does not want the car that's in the parking lot at Escala. She actual called it a submissive special." I see the surprise on his face.

"How would she know that sir?"

"She said she done a check on you before the interview and it showed you have fifteen register in your name. So when I told her everything about me last night she put two and two together."

"Fuck. She is smart. What do you want me to do sir?"

"Have all the paperwork transferred over to them today. I want no ties to any of them. If we are still paying for anything for any of them end it immediately."

"Done sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, work with Welch and try and find me all you can on Carla Adams and Morton Adams, Jack Hyde and Katherine Kavanagh."

"Yes sir."

"Sir may I suggest something I heard from Payton."

"What is it."

"He mentioned that Ms. Ana has being saving up for a truck. With your permission I will sell the Audi and replace it with a safe truck for her." Now the fucker has got me smiling.

"Really Taylor?"

"Yes sir. A truck not a fancy sports car." I cant help but shake my head. What the hell am I going to do with her?

"Get it done but make sure it has the works and all the safety requirements. Get it delivered to Escala today. Call Payton and inform him on what we are doing and get any ideas from him that she may like. I also want a designer in today to change the room upstairs into a therapy room for Ana and I to work on these injures of mine. I need to be able to run again. Consult with Luke on what is needed. I also want the games room to be upgraded. Bring in a professional and lets see some sketches on that." He gives me a fucking smile and a head nod and walks out. That is when I relies since Ana came into our lives everyone has being so happy. That is until my phone rings and I see who it is. Fuck my day has just gone to shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Elena

When I got the call from Leila telling me he just ended her contract yesterday I knew something was up. So you can imaging the surprise I get when this mornings paper has the gold digging whore leaving his apartment with his right hand man and five other men for a run. Fuck I need to get this shit under control. I need to call him and play nice. Get her to trust me so I can keep planting doubt in her mind, that should drive a wedge between them. Tonight is our weekly dinner at his house and I am so looking forward to it.

"Grey." I hate when he answers the phone like that when he knows its me.

"Christian darling what in heavens name has being going on?"

"Whatever do you mean Elena?" Oh yes Grey play it dumb.

"Well, lets start off with why you ended your contract with Leila Williams yesterday?"

"I didn't want a sub anymore."

"Has this got to do with Ms. Steele Christian?"

"It certainly does."

"So you found another sub and didn't contact me."

"Don't ever call her that. She is no way a sub and never will be. She is actually my girlfriend and she has met my parents and spent the night in my bed." I cant help but take a sharp breath in. She met Grace? She slept in his bed? Oh this is more serious than I though. I need to get Leila in here.

"That sounds serious Christian. Didn't you just meet her?"

"Yes, I did yesterday when she kicked my ass and broke my wrist. I have being hooked on her since then so I had to get rid of Leila."

"She broke your wrist? Are you ok?"

"I will be fine. Mom said it will have to be in a cast for a few weeks."

"Oh I am so sorry. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Oh fuck. It completely slipped my mind. No I cant I am going to a BBQ with Ana and her crew. Maybe another time."

"Fine. Bye Christian." And of course he has put the phone down already. And so its begun. Our first dinner is already cancelled for time with her. Fuck. Why the hell didn't Grace tell me about her when we spoke this morning? Jut then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Ah Leila just who I needed to see. Take a seat my dear we have a lot to chat about." If I play my cards right it will all fall into place. If that don't work I have another plan in waiting and Leila wil play that part perfectly.

Ana

This car is a dream to drive and I know the guys are going to give me a hard time when they see it. I dropped the top a while ago and its fabulous. I pull up to the base and I can see the look on the guards face.

"Steele."

"Sir."

"Identity please." I hand it over and they go and check it out while the dogs sniff around the car for any explosives. I am not nervous for today because the captain just wanted to have us in on there final meeting for the last mission we completed 2 years ago. Apparently there was some other developments but its wrapped up now.

"All clear Steele. Nice ride."

"Thank you sir. Its my boyfriends." I drive in and low and behold what the hell are they all standing there chatting about. Ugh this is all I needed. I see there eyes bug out when I park the car and hop out.

"Don't say a word." I bark out and they all laugh.

"You'll think this is funny?"

"Were is the beast Steele"

"I could not ride it today or I would have probably be mauled off it by the press. Its bad enough they were pushing against the car when I passed can you imaging if I was on the bike. I could have being seriously injured." I see the flicker of anger in there eyes. Whenever I mention how I could have been hurt I get the same reaction. They are all thinking that maybe they should have waited for me this morning.

"Well, we are glad Grey asked you to use a safer means to get here. And fuck us that is one sweat ride."

"It sure is. Drives like a dream to. Maybe I will just give up the beast for one like this since Elliot did get me an Audi in the bet I won." I walk away laughing, leaving them standing there gawking at Christians car. The day has gone by very fast without any troubles. I spoke to Kate earlier and she is super excited about tonight. Christian called me a few times and I cant believe how much I actually miss him. I pull out my phone and decide to call my dad. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello."

"Dad its me."

"Hi baby. Its so good to hear from you."

"Same here dad. I miss you."

"Baby is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Actually things are great."

"Is that's so? Anyone I know?"

"Ah dad how did you guess?"

"A father knows these things and you sound different. A good different don't get me wrong. The word I might use is excited. I can hear it in your voice."

"Das its all so new and he is great and funny. His name is Christian."

"Well, as long as he treats you right baby."

"That's just the thing dad. You know me and I do not depend on anyone but myself right? And I can take care of my own. I don't need a man to care for me and feed me and make sure I am safe. Do you get me dad?"

"Ana in other words you are trying to tell me that you Anastasia Steele has found a man that wants to keep you safe and feed you and he wants you to depend on him? Am I getting this right baby?"

"Yes kind of. Like this morning. I was on the beast getting ready to go to work and he begged me to rather use his car because he felt it was safer."

"Ok and what did you do? Please don't tell me you broke his arm or something?"

"No that was yesterday. I said ok and went to work in his car. And let me tell you. Nobody but him drives this thing."

"He sounds like my kind of guy but how do you feel?"

"That's the thing I am confused about dad. I want him to feed me all the time. I want him to keep me safe and most of all I don't want to be away from him and that what scares me the most. Dad I never ever compromise when it comes to the beast."

"Ana it sounds to me like you are in love with this man and it sounds like he is good for you baby."

"No dad. It cant be. We have only being dating a day. Its to soon and he is so out of my league."

"Baby there is no time stamp on love. It just happens. Answer me two questions? When you think about walking out of Christian life for good what happens?"

"Dad no. I wanted to cry just leaving for work this morning. My life would be empty without him. It's as if he has come in and filled up all the cracks in me and made me whole again. Wow dad you are good. I get it now."

"Good girl. Now one more. When you said good bye to him last night to leave what was his reaction?"

"Oh boy. Ok well he panicked and held onto me. He asked me not to leave him. He begged actually. When I said I do not want things to move to fast he promised not to come onto me. He would not even let me sleep in the spare bedroom. We lay'ed together till we fell asleep. He didn't even freak out when I woke up from one of those dreams. He gave me some space to pull myself together. And when I got back from a run he had arranged breakfast for me and my guys."

"Ana what does all this tell you?"

"That maybe he feels the same way about me."

'There is no maybe baby girl. That man is in love and by the sound of things he has my approval. Now what was this about breaking his arm?"

"Oh that. Actually we were in a meeting yesterday and I had my back to him and he grabbed my shoulder to turn me and I snapped. I knew what was going on. I knew I was not in any danger but I could not stop myself. I broke his wrist then kicked the security in the balls. Christians brother had just walked in. Took one look at the scene and clocked me square in the face knocking me back to reality. When Christian saw my blue face he almost killed his brother he was so angry. He then rushed me to the ER and had his mother look at me."

"Oh Annie that boy is so in love it's not even funny. I cant wait to meet him."

"Me to dad. I love you and will speak to you soon.'

"Love you to baby. Look after yourself for me. Bye." Oh boy I never thought I would ever be having that talk with my dad. I am very surprised at how enlightening it was to spill my guts like that. could it be true? I Anastasia Steele has fallen in love with Christian after one day. Oh I am in so much trouble. What's worse about this whole thing is how much I am longing to have my mom call to say hi. As much as I know she does not like me and as much as I know she is going to hurt me one way or the other I want to see her I want to talk to her. I actually need her.

Ok enough of all this I have to stop at the grocer to pick up a few things then I will go and meet Christian at my apartment. I grab a quick shower and change out of my BUDS. The guys have left already and I make my way to the grocer. I am about a block from my apartment when someone in a black SUV rams into the back of Christians car. I want to die. This is not happening. I pull over and get out and the next thing I know I am being held by four guys and another is blindfolding me and gaging me and one is tying me up. I feel myself moving but cant do a thing about it. I hear the sound of glass smashing and I know they are destroying Christian's car. He is going to be so pissed off at me for this. My training kicks in and I calm myself down the best I can.

"Ana baby its good to see you." I know that voice. Then he starts to kiss me all over my face and I want to be sick. When I move my face away from him he lands a solid punch and I cant help but wince at the impact.

"Men this chick is so not worth it. Finish this off for me. Don't kill her just beat her good and proper so she knows who's boss then dump her outside the hospital and disappear." That was the last thing I heard from him then it was just the pain from every single blow they gave till I could not take anymore and I everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian

My day has being going really great. I have finally made headway with the Chinese and Ros is over the moon. I spoke to Ana a few times today and I was pleased to hear that she is missing me as much as I am missing her. What surprised me the most was how I wasn't screaming at my staff the whole day. Of course Ms. Olivia James was fired the minute Taylor linked her as the culprit who sold Ana out to the press. The bitch though she could make a fortune off the story and not get caught. There was a bit of bad press online about Ana being a gold-digger and it only got worse when she was spotted in my car this morning. Taylor however put a stop to that and I just hope she has not read any of it. I pack up for the day and we drive over to Ana's place to pick her up. The pap's are still waiting there just to get a picture of Ana. We park the car and I decide to call her. The phone rings then goes to voice mail. I try this a few times and I am seriously getting worried. Fuck were the hell is she? I pull up Payton's number and he picks up on the second rind.

"Grey were the fuck are you?"

"That's just what I am calling about. Ana is not answering her phone and I was wondering if she is with you because she is not here at her apartment."

"No she left like 2 hours ago. We got off early and she said she was going to surprise you."

"Fuck. Taylor pull up the GPS on my car I need to know were Ana is."

"Grey stay put I will be there in 2 minutes." I hang up the phone and stare at Taylor. Willing the tracker to hurry up. Just as Taylor say one block away sir the side door opens and Payton jumps in panting a little.

"Did you run here?"

"Yes I did. I live just a block away."

"Did you find her?"

"The GPS for my car points her as being a block away but the car is stationary." We drive towards the blinking spot and my blood runs cold.

"What the fuck happened here?" I get out the car before it has even stopped. My car is a total wreck. It looks lie someone to a baseball to it. Every window is smashed in and the whole car looks like someone took a hammer to the pain job. What's upsetting even more is Ana's phone is ringing in the car but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Payton please." Is all I can get out. I am going crazy.

"Christian calm the fuck down." He screams at me shocking me out of my fear.

"There is one of Ana's shoes." He points towards the ally and I take off. We find another shoe by a pool of blood and I cant take it anymore. I run to the nearest corner and looses every meal I have ever had today. I have never experienced fears so strong before. My throat burns my eyes burn and my gut is in one big knot. My phone is ringing but I see its mom and I pass it to Taylor. I cant answer it now. I don't even think I can even talk.

"Sir your mom said Ana is at Seattle Grace in the ICU." I can hear them talking but I cant process what they are saying. Eventfully I feel myself moving and I realize Payton is pushing me towards my SUV.

Payton

I cant believe this shit. Who the hell would want to ever hurt Ana? I am fucking angry and pissed but I am trained to act accordingly in situations like this. We know she is not kidnapped and we know she is not dead. Now we have to just figure out who the fuck done this to her. I need Grey to get a grip and soon.

"Grey snap the fuck out of it. Ana needs you." I scream at him and that's all he needed to hear in order to operate. His shoulders straighten and he pulls himself up to his full height. Then I see him mask his emotions and the CEO emerges.

"Ana needs me?"

"Yes now move your ass. We have to get to her."

"Lets move." We race to the hospital while I am informing the other men what's happened to Ana. I don't know all the details but it sounds bad. Then Grey speaks and his voice sounds so harsh.

"Taylor get welch to pull up all the cameras you can from the street cams and lets see if we can find out what happened to our Ana. One thing is certain she was bumped from behind. She pulled over to check the damage of my car. And that's who when she was attacked. This was there plan all along. The attacker was in the car behind her. So we need a license plate number of the car that smacked into her. Notify Gail about what's going on and hire 2 men to stay at the apartment with her. We don't know were this hit is coming from, but until we know I want everyone safe. Work with Payton and find me the best security. I need you to assign men to my family and also put a man on every one of Ana's men's women. I'm not taking anymore chances and I don't care how much it costs get it one within the hour." Fuck he is even willing to protect our women. He looks to me waiting for me to object but I just agree with him. Its true we spend most of our time together so if someone is targeting her we could be next. We pull up to the hospital just as the other men and Elliot are pulling in. Grey is out before we even park. We all race in and I swear to God if Christian don't pull it together we are all going to be thrown out.

"I have asked once and I am not going to fucking ask again were the fuck is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele?" Grey is now screaming at a poor nurse sitting behind the desk. I am going to bet on this women bursting into tears. Just then a man in a very neat suit comes right up to Grey and puts his hand out.

"Grey good to see you. What can I do for you today?" Fuck me if this is not the head of the hospital coming to help Christian personally.

"Rob I need to get to ICU now."

"Yes, follow me I have chatted with your mother already and was waiting for you to arrive and before you ask I have no idea how your girl is." We all follow along and the ICU is so spooky. We are directed to a private waiting room and Christian is pacing the room. I know my men are all standing to the side looking calm but trust me they are the furthest thing from calm they are just trained to react differently.

After what feels like hours but is only ten minutes the door opens and Dr. Grace walks in looking exhaust.

"Mom how is she?" Shit but Grey sounds like he is ready to cry.

"Ok sit down because I can promise you she is ok for now and nobody is going to see her for another few hours. Let me explain everything." We all grab a chair except Christian. He is standing against the wall staring at his mother willing her to talk.

"Ok firstly Ana was found laying outside the hospital a while ago with no identity on her. Nobody knew who she was so, she was booked in as a Jane Do. Her legs and arms were bound so tight it had already cut into her skin. She also had on a blindfold and a gag. The doctors done what they could to stabilize her but could not operate till they got consent. When I came in half an hour ago they asked me to check on her and when I saw who it was I went right ahead and got her into surgery. Payton I know you are on the file as her emergency contact and I know I should have asked you first but I didn't want to waste anymore time."

"Grace don't you dare apologize for helping her. You done the right thing." She gives me a nod ok and carries on.

"Ok so we rushed her to x-rays and found out she has every one of her ribs either broken or cracked. Her left ankle is broken. Her right arm is shattered and she has also punctured a lung which in her case was very serious. It seems as if her head was not touched so she has no concussion. Her spine all seems untouched but she does have a bit of swelling in her lower spine area. Now we have fixed her lung and that's going to be fine. Her chest is strapped to alleviate movement for her ribs to heal. Her right hip has been put back into place and will be tender for a little while. She is in surgery to repair her arm and her ankle by the extent of the damage I would say the operation is going to take another 8 hours. So you all can come back tomorrow but until then nobody is going to see her." Christian looks to me asking me to come with him and as he walks out the room I follow.

"Payton get a hold of Ana's dad and tell him my chopper will be at the landing strip in an hour. It will bring him straight here to the hospital."

"Fuck I forgot about Ray. He is going to be so pissed off." Helicopter? Of course Grey has a helicopter.

"Grey has it left yet?"

"No, the pilot is waiting for me to approve the flight plan."

"Well don't. Do you mind if I take it to go and fetch him?"

"You fly?"

"Seven years as a pilot sir."

"Ok Payton its on top of Escala Here is the codes for the elevator."

"How many seats Grey?"

"Eight including the pilot."

"Affirmative. I will be back in two hours you stay with Ana." He nods ok and I round my men up and tell them we are on the move to collect Ray. Elliot has agreed to take our women home as they have all come to the hospital. We get in Grey's SUV and head out and I call Ray as I walk.

"Payton what the hell is going on?" Perry asks.

"We are going to pick up Ray with Greys helicopter."

"Are you fucking with me man?"

"I don't think so. He did say it was on the landing pad at Escala but I have not seeing it yet. We will fly out and collect Ray. When we get back we have permission to land at the hospital were Grey's pilot will be waiting to take it back to Escala."

"Fuck he is one rich son of a bitch and generous to."

"That he is. If you have not noticed by now he would do anything for Ana and having Ray near is what she needs." We get to Escala and we make a stop at the penthouse first. Tanner grabs Ana's laptop while I make a quick call to Ray to give him a short rundown on exactly what I going on. We head on out and as we get to the top there she is. 'Charlie Tango'. It's an absolute beauty. I can see all the men are hyped for this trip. I greet the pilot Steven and he confirms we are cleared to fly out immediately and he will be on standby at the hospital. I pass him the SUV keys so he can take it back to Taylor. We all pile in and head on out. This baby flies better than it looks. Tanner is trying to hack into the security cameras on Ana's laptop to see what he can download. I look at the time and see its six. So I should be back here by about eight maybe eight thirty. Whoever the fuckers that hurst Ana are they are so going to pay for everything they done to her her.


	18. Chapter 18

Christian

It's been two hours now and mom has just informed me and emergency chopper in on the hospital helipad collecting a patient so Charlie Tango cant land there. Fuck. I pick up my phone and call Payton's number and Tanner answer.

"Payton's phone Tanner speaking."

"Tanner its Christian we have a problem. Tell Payton he has to land back at Escala. Go into the apartment and in Taylor's office is a set of keys for the truck parked in the underground garage. Come to the hospital with that vehicle. Oh and bring my overnight bag from Gail. Let Ray leave his luggage there he can take the spare room."

"Got it Grey we will be landing in 10. I also have something for you to see so make sure we have a private room to talk."

"Consider it done." I end the call and as I pocket my phone Taylor comes up to me.

"Sir."

"Taylor what is it?"

"Come with me I will show you." I follow him to the front entrance of the hospital and fuck me. The entire entrance is filled with hundreds of flower bouquets.

"Were the fuck did all these come from?"

"Here check this out." I take the i-pad from him and sure enough there is a photo of Ana and I smiling and one of my car all smashed up the head line reads.

 ** _Greys girlfriend the war hero beat to an inch of her life._**

 _We are sad to report that today Anastasia Steele girlfriend of billionaire Christian Grey and current marine who fought for our country was attacked today on her way home from the military base. She is currently fighting for her life in Seattle Grace hospital ICU as we speak. Our source informs us that Mr Grey is besides himself over his girlfriends condition. We will all be praying for Anastasia's quick recovery. The USA Military has requested that If anyone had any information on Ms. Steles attack please contact me Ms. Katherine Kavanagh on the number bellow. We need to find these bastards who done this to an innocent women and put them away. Stay tuned for more on this story._

"Taylor is this a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Sir at the moment it's a very good thing. I confirmed that Ana's captain had given Kate permission to print that piece. We have found out the make and model of the van that crashed into your car but unfortunately it was reported stolen yesterday. Maybe someone picked up something with there phone and they will send it in. Ana is a war hero who was attacked. Civilians are going to react to that."

"Mr Grey?" I spin around and immediately recognize Katherine from her file.

"Ms. Kavanagh you done an excellent job on your article."

"Mr Grey that was for Ana. She has to get through this and if I can help in any way I will. Now you need to make sure not a single flower enters her recovery room."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr Grey Anastasia is severely allergic to flowers. I regret not mentioning that in my article then this would have not happened. She can not be around flowers. Make sure all the staff dealing with her is aware of that. I have informed your mother and she has made a note on her charts and her medical bracelet." Fuck me. This women cares for Ana more than we gave her credit for. Ok maybe she is not so bad. Well my opinion on Kate has just changed.

"Consider it done. Taylor make sure all these are sent to the pediatric wing. Keep the cards for Ana to read when she gets up. They may cheer her up. Get another article out there from me thanking everyone for there consideration and explain her reaction to flowers. I will be in the waiting room."

"Sir that there is Payton with Ana's dad." They walk in through the crowd and I see his brows go up when he sees all the flowers.

"Grey how is she?"

"Still no news Payton."

"Ray this is the man I was telling you about. Christian Grey."

"Please just Christian. Hello Mr Steele I am sorry we have to meet under such circumstances."

"Christian its just Ray and it's a pleasure to meet the man who has been taking such good care of my baby girl. Thank you for sending your helicopter for me."

"Don't mention it. Payton these flowers need to be moved over to pediatric ward. They need to stay far away from Ana's room."

"Fuck I forgot to mention that to you. Who are thy from?"

"Strangers, admirers you name it. All for Ana begging her to get well soon."

"Fuck this is amazing."

"Yes it is. We will go into the waiting room when we are done so we can put our heads together and figure this out." They nod an ok then get to work.


	19. Chapter 19

Taylor

Everything is so fucked up at the moment. I am ready to pull out what little hair I have right out of my head. My first plan of action was to fire Olivia's ass. Did she really think she could get away with that shit? Dumb ass. The boss's car has being taken in as evidence and inspector Cooper gave me his word he will be in contact as soon as he knows something.

The boss well, that is another story all together. This is way beyond what he can control emotionally. I am fucking surprised he has not cracked yet. That little lady in there fighting for her life is something else and when I get my hands on the fucker who done this to her he is going to fucking pay. Payton gave me the names and numbers of 12 guys who are reliable and looking for security work. The good news on that is I don't have to run extra security on them as it is all sorted out. Two guys were sent to Grace and Carrick's house. One for Carrick and one for Mia as she arrives back home today from Paris. 4 were sent to Ana's guys homes to watch their families, two sent to Escala, one went to Ms. Kavanagh even though she is not happy about it. The other 3 are stationed here at the hospital with us to watch Ana and Christian.

"Taylor."

"Payton lets grab all these cards and notes and head on up to the secure room. The hospital security will distribute them."

"That's a plan ok. Any news from your end?"

"Well all the security is in place but we may have a bit if a problem with Ms. Kavanagh."

"Don't even go their Taylor I know what's going on. She does not want security on her because she doesn't need it. Right?"

"I could not have said it better."

"Leave it for now. I will talk to her."

"Fair enough. How was the flight?"

"My dream come true man, that baby is a dream to pilot."

"Well, you are one lucky son of a bitch because you are the only person besides Grey and Steven who has ever flown it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Grey flies?"

"Of course he does. He also sails his own boat and he flies gliders."

"Fuck me so not just a suit after all."

"Not even close. Here this is the room we have secured for us." We walk in and I am not surprised Mr Steele and the boss are chatting like old friends. Barney is there set up on a computer and Tanner is next to him on another computer. Then Tanner takes the lead.

"Ok barney here has some footage but not enough. He has Ana passing a few cameras then he looses her. Now I can do one better." He plugs some cords into a projector and one wall becomes our screen. I see the boss brace himself when Tanner hits play. All eyes are glues to the wall. Ana slowing down and stopping at the stop sign. The black SUV smashing into her. She getting out and checks the boss car then Fuck me six guys with ski masks jumps her. No way in fuck she had a chance training or not. Four hold her down and one ties her up while the other blindfolds her and gags her. I see her mouth moving before the gag goes in but I will rewind later to catch what she said. Then she is dragged out of view then the camera jumps to another angle and we see them again. The main guy removes the gag and starts kissing her and I hear he boss say "Fuck". She turns her head away from him and that's when the shit hits the fan. He does not want her rejection. He punches her once and gives the signal for his men to carry on. We stand there watching the whole episode of her beating till they drop her off outside the hospital and flee. When the screen goes blank nobody says a word.

Raymond – My heart is breaking for my little girl as I stand here and watch this recording. I am going to find this fucker even if it kills me. Cowards attacking my little girl like a pack of dirty dogs. I know she is hurt and fighting for her life but I thank the lord they did not rape her. I know she can take this beating she has done it before but rape would have killed her. I look over to the man in her life and I can tell he is ready to kill someone. There is no doubt in my mind he is in love with my Little girl and I know she deserves him.

Payton- When Tanner said he has something this is not the shit I expected. To watch the whole thing go down play for play is horrific. How Grey is standing there watching this is beyond me. She is one hell of a women and I know she is going to come out of this stronger. Those fuckers are going down. Taylor informed me that security is all in place. Now all we ned to do is find these cowards.

Luke- To watch Ana being attacked like that is sickening but I kept my eyes glued to the screen because something is nagging me. The guy who gaged her and who seems like the main man looks kind of familiar. I don't know if it's the way he moves or his build. We can't really see much of them as they are disguised but I have a feeling I know him.

Christian

This is all fucking shit. I am standing watching the love of my fucken life suffer. Yes I finally have come to accept the fact hat there is no way in hell I am living another day of my pathetic life without this women. As soon as she recovers I am going to tell her just that. I want to break something but the look Ray gives me is both encouraging and a warning. "Calm down Son." So I do nothing. When the screen goes blank I just can't take anymore my legs give out and I just slide down the wall and hang my head. When Ray pushes a waist basket between my legs I just loose it and puke my guts out. Fuck I was supposed to keep her safe and I didn't. I failed her. And as if Ray could read my mind he says to me.

"Christian there was not a darn thing you could have done to stop this. All you can do now is pull yourself together and help us find these fuckers." And fuck me if he is not right. Taylor removes the waist basket and I grab my overnighter and go to Ana's empty room and take a shower. While in the shower my mind runs through the video over and over. Something catches my interest and I hurry up. I put on a pair of blue jeas nd a polo shirt and a comfortable pair of black converse takkies. I am going to figure this shit out even if it kills me.

Payton

Everyone is silent as Ray talks to Christian. The next thing we know he is walking out with his overnight bag.

"Fuck Taylor. Is Grey going to be ok?" I have to ask because the guy looks bad.

"He will be back shortly, now does anyone pick up anything from the video?" Fuck there is not much to go on.

"Taylor any word on the SUV?"

"Yes actually it was reported stolen yesterday so that's a dead lead."

"Sir?"

"What is it Luke?"

"I'm not sure but I am almost certain I know the man who gags Ana. He is so familiar to me. Its something about his stance and walk and the way he is being so gentle with her like its personal sir." This shit just does not make any sense.

"Luke."

"What is it Payton?"

"How the hell could someone be familiar to both of you when you two just met yesterday?"

"Fuck. I honestly thought you all knew Payton. Ana was my therapist before she was fired."

"Oh fucking shit. You are that Luke?"

"Unfortunately yes I am."

"So are you trying to tell me that you think that fucker on the screen could be Jack Hyde?" Christian walks in just as that fuckers name comes out of my mouth and I see the shock on his face. I have to admit dressed like he is now he looks so fucking young.

"Jack Hyde who fired Ana because Luke came on to her?" Christian asks in a tight voice and I want to laugh at his jealous streak.

"Yes sir." Luke answers but he is by no means making eye contact with Christian.

"Rewind the tape to just before they blindfold Ana she is saying something but I cant read lips." To tell you the truth I didn't even think Christian was watching the video that closely. None of us who are suppose to be trained picked that shit up. Fuck me the bastard surprises me at every turn.

"I can sir if Tanner can blow the picture up and concentrate on her mouth Stoner says." We all watch as the screen zooms in on Ana's face then her lips start moving and Stoner starts repeating what she is saying.

"Christian is going to be so pissed off when he see's his car. Guess that's the last time he is going to let me drive it."

"That's what she fucking said?" I can't help but scream out.

"Of all the fucken shit she could say that comes out of her mouth." I just can't take it when Christian starts laughing and I have to join in. I know it's a coping mechanism but fuck me I rather laugh than cry. The next thing we know the entire fuking room is laughing as the door opens to Elliot and Carrick Grey. We pull ourselves together and Stoner says one last thing.

"Guys if you look closely it looks like she was saying Ja… but then the gag was put in and she could not complete the sentence. So she might have being saying Jack. It would fit into what Luke says." I don't think Christian wants his brother and father to see this shit so we shut it down and go to the waiting room. Tanner and Barney Christia'sn IT guy stay behind to work.


	20. Chapter 20

Christian

The words Ana spoke are playing in my head and it's the only thing keeping me sane right now. 'Christian is going to be so pissed off at his car'. She is something else. Still no word from Barney on Jacks whereabouts but we will get the fucker. Kate released another story and thankfully the flowers have stopped but now there are hundreds of teddy bears and boxes of chocolates outside. The teddy bears are being stored in a private room. Ana can decide what to do with them when she is up but the chocolate that's another story. We all agreed to have them all destroyed because you never know if someone has put poison in them. It's a waist of food and I hate it but there is no other way. Its two in the morning and I have sent the entire room of men home to be with there families. They tried to protest a bit but Ray eventually put his foot down and sent them home. Mom also left with dad saying there was nothing more she could do for Ana and the doctor will come and talk to us when Ana is moved to recovery. Taylor took Ray back to my apartment and he will call when he is ready to be collected.

Elliot

This whole day had been one big cluster fuck of emotions. How Christian is dealing with all this is beyond me but when I laid eyes on the sexy as fuck Kate my day definitely improved. She came along with me to drop off the guy's ladies and fuck me if she was not flirting with me. So when I walked out with the guys for the night and she was waiting for me I wasted no time. I fucked her hard in the closet right here in the hospital and sent her home. Then I went to fetch food for Christian and am now here standing over him as he is holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Here bro you need to eat something." He looks at me and I can see he is surprised to see me there.

"I though you left before with the guys." I try for a bit of honest humor and it works.

"Nah I was banging Kate in the closet. She is one sweet ass." This makes us both laugh and it feels good.

"She is going to be ok man." I have to reassure him and mom confirmed it.

"You bet your ass she will. Have you seen the video?" The video oh how the fuck I regret ever looking at it. This is one of the reasons I am not going home. When I close my eyes all I see is Ana getting beaten.

"I did. It's bad. I actually regret asking Barney to show me. I will never be able to get that out of my head."

"Neither can I. Did he translate to you what she whispered?" They did. It was actually cute but, considering the time she said it amazes me. Most women would be fucken freaking the hell out and calling for help.

"She got you so figured man. That was classic."

"Before she left this morning she asked me am I sure I want her to drive my car and what if she bends it. My reply to her was just that. I said I will be fucking pissed if she bends my car but even more pissed if she gets hurt in the process. She was happy with that answer and I meant it. The car means fuck all to me. I can buy hundreds more of them but Ana. No she is irreplaceable. I just found her and there is no way I am loosing her now." Fuck. That is the most meaningful thing I have even heard my baby brother say before.

"Fuck man that's cute. Christian Grey is finally in love."

"You bet your ass I am. I promise you Elliot I am going to marry that women in there."

"Christian you just met her."

"I don't give a fuck. She is the one and I know it."

"Ok I believe you. Now do you think Jack was threatening her?"

"Elliot what do you mean?"

"I mean like at her apartment. Maybe there was letters or cards sent. If he was as obsessed as Luke claims she might have gotten stuff from him and not said anything."

"You know what? For a dumb fuck like you I'm impressed." This gets me laughing again and I know it's gotten his brain into overdrive trying to figure this out. I glance at my watch and its two in the fucking morning and still no word on Ana. What the fuck could be taking so long?

Christian

I am grateful as fuck Elliot decide to come back and sit with me. I would have gone crazy here by myself. I can't help but smile when I see Payton walk back into the waiting room only an hour after he just left to. Then in comes Tanner, then James, then Perry followed by Stoner.

"We just had to make sure our girls were ok. No way we where not going to be here for Ana when they bring here out of surgery."

"Christian I want you to fire your man Jacob." Now I am confused.

"Who the fuck is Jacob and why am I firing him Perry?"

"Jacob is the CPO you put on my Fiancé. Well my Ex fiancé now. I walked in on them in my bed. So yup, I wont be needing the security anymore." Holly fucking shit.

"I'm sorry man. Consider it done." I fire off a text to Taylor informing him on what's going down and to fire Jacobs's ass and to make sure he never works security again. I look over at Perry and I can tell he is taking this shit hard.

"What the fuck did you do when you saw them?" Of course only Elliot will ask a question like that.

"Nothing. I made as if I didn't see them I packed up my duffel bag and took everything I owned and moved out. The house is in her name anyway. I just pay the bills. Guess she is going to need to find herself a job if she wants to keep that roof over her head. Bitch didn't know what she had till it walked out the door."

"Perry do you need a place to stay?"

"No man I am cool. I am crashing at Ana's apartment." I don't know how I feel about that but I guess it means if he is there she will have to be with me as it's only a one bedroom. This makes me smile. Just then the doctor walks in and he looks fucked.

"Mr Steele?" We all stand up and face him and he looks shocked.

"Ok well gentlemen. Ms. Steele is out of surgery and is going to make a full recovery. Her ribs, arm, and ankle are going to heal up but she will still need therapy. The ankle is going to take the longest to heal, as we had to add a few metal pins to rebuild it. The swelling on her lower spine is still a concern for us so we as a team have agreed to keep her in a medical coma for 7 days to give her spine time to heal. You'll may go in and see her in ten minutes room one but keep it quick and quiet." He walks out and its like all the air is sucked out of me. All I hear is coma. Ana is in a coma. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I totally loose it. I back myself up against the wall shut my eyes and put my hands up to shield myself. I cant seem to catch my breath. It feels like I am four years old again and facing my worst fears all at once. The darkness is concurring me then the next thing I pass out and it's all-blank.


	21. Chapter 21

Taylor

I drop Ray off at the apartment and made sure he had everything he needs before I left. While he was settling in I grabbed a quick meal and a shower.

"Gail. I am headed back to the hospital now."

"Ok take these." She hands me a few brown bag and I am stunned. Ok not really but she really is the best.

"Gail Jones you are one amazing women you now that?"

"Jason its my job to look after you and Christian. I also know Ana's guys are going to be there too and let's not forget Elliot. He is the biggest eater amongst you all."

"Thank you I am sure they will all appreciate it. I will collect Ray soon and you can have breakfast for them packed."

"Consider it done." I leave the apartment and make sure I have the sedative Grace gave me in my pocket. She said she was afraid Christian is going to break down and I might need that to help him. Fuck me I hope she is wrong and the boss will be just fine. Just then my phone beeps and it's the boss. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Now I must go do the dirty work. Oh well one less person to pay and one less women to protect. I feel bad for Perry but rather he find out his women is a skank now then them get married and him find out afterwards.

As I walk into the waiting room I see it all go down from Payton laying his hands on the boss's shoulder, to the boss crumbling before my eyes. Fuck. I whip out the syringe and jab him in the arm without even giving it a second thought. His eyes fly open and connects with mine and all I see is fear and pain. The next thing the boss is flat out on the floor and Elliot is over him. Shit maybe I should have thought to catch him.

"Taylor what the fuck was that?" Elliot is screaming at me.

"Calm down you fucker. Your mother left it incase anything like this happens." Now I can see the wheels turning in his head but he still seems confused.

"She did?"

"Yes. Now help me get him onto a gurney and we will leave him in Ana's room. That way when he wakes up he will see her and not kick our asses." This gets the tension down and the guys relax a little.

"Oh he is so going to be pissed off at you man. Especially when he waked up with a sore body from hitting the floor. You are so fucked Taylor." Typical Elliot.

"Taylor explain what happened hear?" Payton looks very worried. Shit just another thing I forgot to mention.

"Payton I am afraid it was all you man. I completely forgot to warn you all. Christian has always had a phobia about being touched on his back, chest and shoulders. Its something about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his mother's pimp as a little boy. So when you grabbed him he went into protective mode and reacted to that. He honestly saw you as a threat."

"Fuck Taylor that's a fucked up thing not to tell us. Is he going to be ok?"

"He will once he is up and about. But don't ever engage him like that again. As you might have noticed not even his family touch him. Do me a favor and inform Mr. Steele about this as well. We don't want this to happen again." I can see Payton is pissed off at himself but its not really all his fault. The boss was bound to snap at some point even his mother saw it coming.

"So why has he never reacted to Ana in that way? She touches him all the time?"

"That's is one hell of a mystery I still cant seem to figure out. She is actually the only person who has being able to do that in 23 years. Of course there is the exception of Mia his baby sister but that to is monitored to a minimum. Even with her he goes stiff and uncomfortable. With Ana it's different. I can't explain it man." We move him successful into the recovery room were Ana is now resting. I can't help but sit there and just stare at her little form in that bed. She looks like a child taking a nap. The bruising from Elliot's punch is still there but it's fading already. How the hell is that possible?

"Payton how the hell is Ana's face already healing?"

"Just another mystery Taylor. Since I have know her she has always being like that. She once told me it was a curse when she was little. Still not sure what that means but by morning her face will be healed."

"Wow does that apply to all injuries?"

"Nah just the bruising. She bruises very easily but heals just as fast." I nod an understanding and continue to go over her injuries. Her arm is in a cast laying on top of the sheets and I can't see her ankle as it's covered but I know it's in a cast as well. But looking at her laying here peacefully, I know she is going to be ok. I look to the rest of the guys and they know it to.

"Come on I brought you guys food." We all move back into our private waiting room and everyone digs in. The conversation is light and I'm trilled about that. I don't think I can take anymore of this fucked up shit.

Elliot

Ana looks like she is sleeping all except the machines beeping next to her. The heart monitor is the most irritating thing I have ever herd. It's got to drive a person crazy with the constant Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. I am now full on Gail's lovely food and ready to hit the sack but not until I Know Christian is ok. When he dropped dead like that I almost had a fucking heart attack. Fuck Taylor was quick but to be honest I have never seen him ever react so badly to being touched. I think the stress of the day was just too much.

"I have a theory I think you all should hear." They all stop what they are doing and stare at me.

"So don't just sit there like an ass and spill Grey." Payton pipes in.

"Well. Maybe Jack has being so obsessed with Ana that he may have sent her love letters and stuff to her apartment. She might not have wanted you all to know about it so maybe we should check out her place to be certain. There just may be a clue there?"

"You know for a pretty boy like you Elliot you sure are sharp."

"Fuck off Payton." This gets them laughing again.

"Ok Elliot. I will hang back here while you go with the guys to case Ana's apartment. By the way before I forget. That's one sweet truck you bought for Ana."

"Did you see it, because I have not and I did not buy it for her. She won a car from me so I bought her an Audi A3 but she refused it, so Taylor here mentioned her wanting a truck so we just swopped it out and of course my brother being the control freak he is he had it decked out so it would be safer for her. I'm still pissed off that he let her drive his car when I was not even allowed to sit in the passenger seat." This gets them all in a fit of laugher again but I am dead serious. The fucker. We all leave the hospital and head over to Ana's place and of course Taylor and I being there is news and the media go a little crazy. When we get to Ana's door I hear the collective breaths being let out by the guys. I can tell they are not used to this.

"Is it always like that?" Perry asks making me laugh.

"Nah this is nothing. Wait till you are with Ana or Christian it gets 100 times worse." I hear them all groan and I can't help smile. They really don't know what is coming.

"Fuck I forgot about when we had to get him from the hospital. You are right this is mild."

"Now Elliot before you go into Ana's place please promise me you are not going to overact?" Why the fuck would they say that to me? Now I am fucking nervous. Is it like pink and frilly all over?

"Ok fine but why the fuck would you say that?" They don't say a thing to me they just open the door and fuck me my jaw must be dragging on the fucking floor. This is not a little women's fucken apartment it's every man's fantasy.

"What the FUCK?" Is all I can get out? While the men are rolling with laughter at mine and Taylors faces.

"There is no way this is her place. You'll are fucking with me."

"Its hers Elliot."

"Who the fuck done this?"

"Well my brother is a mechanic and he helped. Rays Ana's dad is a jack of all trades. Ana had all the idea's and he brought it to life for her. We all just made it happen for her."

"Fuck this is not what I expected."

"Ok let me take you through how this all came together. Ana wanted the open space hence the one huge room. Those 2 doors in the back are her bedroom and a guest bathroom. On the left of you is her TV room hence the huge TV on the wall. She went with racing bucket car seats with foot stools instead of a lounge suit. They are comfortable and recline. The chrome engine block with a glass top is a coffee table that was my brother's gift to Ana as a house warming. It also works as a wine rack but Ana don't like wine so it does not get used."

"This is incredible. What's the idea with the vintage coke vending machine? That's awesome."

"That there is a gift from her dad. It's a coke and beer fridge just like we like it. He found it at a junkyard and restored it for here. That there is her most prized piece of furniture if you can call it that. Ana does not cook much that's why there is no kitchen. We did however have that chrome bar put in on the other side of the room and Payton designed the car rim stools. So to go with that theme Ray had the toolbox sink and red fridge was delivered. We got her the red microwave and coffee machine to match. So besides that we pretty much eat takeout or Kate's food." Fuck me. I look over at Luke and Taylor and we have the same expression. This is not a chicks home this is a fucking man cave. If I no Ana. And I think I do. She done this for her guys. The only other furniture in here are the chrome toolboxes that are actually her storage units. The whole floor is stained black and it looks good. A few picture frames of there time in the marines and Ana as a child with Ray. Her room is so different than the lounge. In the middle is one huge black sleigh bed with a white comforter on it. Black and white pillows. A huge mirror and that's it. No way.

"Tanner were the fuck does Ana put her clothes?" He walks in fucking laughing and pushes against the huge mirror and it opens.

"Why did you not just say it's a door?"

"I done one better than that. I showed you fucker." In there is rows and rows of fucking jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, Jackets, tracksuits, takkies and boots. I can't help but laugh at the fact that Christian has found himself a real casual dresser. I can't wait when he has to attend a charity function with her. Mia will die if she has to see this.

"Man were the fuck is her heals and dresses?"

"Elliot don't be a fucken moron. Does she look like the dress and heals type of girl? Can you see her getting on her bike with a dress? That's it right there." On the floor is a few boxes that we go through. We do find a single letter to Ana from her mom. Terry took it to give to Christian. A few photos but fuck all from Jack. We search the desk that is in the closet but that is also empty. I guess I was wrong. I walk back to the lounge and Perry is having a good laugh on his phone so I grab a coke and we head back to the hospital.

"Elliot."

"What?"

"Payton called to see if we need to get the cops in to have you removed from Ana's apartment." Oh I'm the big joke? They are all practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Whatever fuckers lets go get Ray then head on back to the hospital." I look at my watch and am surprised its five in the fucking morning already. Wait till Christian sees this place.


	22. Chapter 22

Christian

My head is pounding and I don't know were the fuck I am. I open my eyes slowly and I am in a dimly lit room thats not my bedroom at Escala. There is this beeping in the background but I can't seem to figure out were the fuck it's coming from. I am on a bed in the same clothes I had on yesterday. Least I think so. I look to my right and there on the bed next to me is the sexiest women I have ever seen. That's when it comes back to me. I sit up and my head spins a little and I grab onto the bed for balance.

"Steady Grey." I look up and Payton is in a chair on the other side of Ana's bed.

"What the fuck happened?"

"You lost it in there and Taylor gave you a tranquilizer." I know the surprise shows on my face. Fuck they knocked me out. I am so going to kick Taylor's ass.

"Payton how long have I being out?"

"About 4 hour only."

"Ana?"

"She is stable and will not be getting up for at least the next 7 days guaranteed." Fuck I remember the doctor saying she was in a medically induced coma.

"So she really is in a coma?"

"Not really. Look at it as them having her on sleep meds. Once they stop giving it to her she will get up."

"So why the fuck wont they just stop so she can get up?"

"Well the doctor and your mother agreed if she moves wrong she can damage her spine and be paralyzed. Do you think if we ask Ana not to move she will listen to us?"

"No she is stubborn as fuck."

"Exactly. I think this was the best way Christian." I am now right against her bed holding her little fingers in mine and she looks so fucking young.

"Grey we are going to get these fuckers that done this to her."

"I will not rest till they pay. They messed with the wrong girl. My resources are unlimited and all yours Payton. Do what you have to."

"That's a promise Grey. Now you need to go home and check on Ray. I wont leave her side."

"Were are the rest of the guys?"

"Gone to her apartment to check on Elliot's theory." I give him a nod of understanding. Then I kiss Ana on the lips and walk out the room leaving my heart with her. Fuck this is killing me. As I get to the entrance I spot Elliot. Thank fuck because I realize I had no transport here.

"Christian you up? How are you feeling?"

"Like I was knocked by a tranquilizer." That's when I notice Ray is with him.

"Good morning Ray."

"Christian how is Ana?"

"The doctor said he is keeping her in a medical coma for seven days so there is no way she is getting up till then but everything went well. She is going to make a full recovery."

"Fuck that's all I needed to hear. Thank you for everything Christian. You guys go up and have breakfast I am going to chat to whoever is in charge of accounts here."

"Ray what for?"

"To settle Ana's bill of course."

"Sir its all taken care of already. There is no bill. I own part of this hospital so Ana will get the best treatment there is to offer."

"Son I don't know what else to say."

"Say you give us your blessing as a couple. Say you approve of me dating and taking care of your only daughter sir."

"Christian I approved of you before I even knew your surname. I approved of you before Ana got hurt."

"How?" Is all I manage?

"She called me before she left work to tell me she had fallen in love with this wonderful, caring guy but was confused because she could not understand how it happened so fast. She was going to tell you at the BBQ but didn't get the chance." This is the best fucking news I have gotten all day. I cant help but smile.

"Christian get that smug smile off your face and just promise me you will make my baby girl your world."

"Sir I can't stop smiling because I feel the same way about her. This whole love thing is new to me so I am also just learning. Ray she is already my whole world. There is nothing I wont do for her."

"Thank you. That's all a father looks for in a man. Money or not Grey, you hurt my baby and I will hurt you." With that he walks off and I follow. There is no way I am going home to sleep now. We get into Ana's room and there is food all over. I grab some and we settle in. Nurses come and go but fuck me if them staring at us is not irritating the fuck out of me. I pull out my phone and dial his number. He only gets to say his name and I let him have it.

"Don't talk just listen. If one more fucking nurse comes in my girlfriends room and is to busy staring at us to do there fucking job properly we are going to have a big problem."

"Yes, I understand that Rob but Anastasia's health is far more important than your nurses getting an eye full off us."

"Yes that's perfect. Don't make me call you again." And I put the phone down and continue to eat.

Payton

Elliot has just left to go to a building site he is currently working on and we are having breakfast and I can see Grey getting more and more angry and we are not sure why. The guys are keeping a lid on it until Grey pulls out his phone and the poor hospital manager gets an earful about his nurses. When he slams the phone down and continues to eat like nothing is wrong even Ray ends up in a fit of laughter.

"Fuck Grey what the hell?" I have to ask.

"What?"

"Did you really call the head of this hospital at what 6 in the morning to complain about the nurses looking at you?"

"Of course I did. And not just me us. If they are looking at us then they are not doing there jobs properly. How do you concentrate on a critical patients vitals when you are not even looking at them?" He has a point but still.

"No comment Grey you are one weird fuck you know that?" This gets even him laughing.

"Good morning boys." Grace comes in and she looks better than she did last night.

"Mom this is Raymond Steele he is Ana's dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Steele. I am Grace."

"Hi grace I am Ray. How's my girl doing?"

"Well, I am not on duty today but that's what I am here to see. We are taking her down to check on the swelling. You all wait here I wont be long." She walks out and an hour later a tall red head in a pants suit that looks like it's worth more than my entire wardrobe walks in and her stare lands right on Grey. He does not even flinch but actually smiles. He is sitting on the spare bed with one leg propped up looking like he is fucking lounging on the beach.

"Grey what the fuck?" Oh boy she is pissed.

"Ros." Is all Grey reply.

"Don't fucking Ros me. Why the fuck are you not in the office this morning?"

"I didn't want to leave Ana." Is all he says and I can see the red heads pressure rising.

"Christian it does not mean because your girlfriend is in the hospital the work stops. We are negotiating a 34 billion dollar company take over with the Chinese and they have not been able to get hold of you. They are saying they no longer wanting to sign because you are unreliable."

"That's there fucking problem Ros. They can wait for me to call them back or go and fuck themselves." What the fuck? This man has a set of balls on him. Did she say 34 fucking billion dollars?

"Christian every day we let this drag on it's costing your company 1 million dollars in lawyers fees and taxes." Fuck they are speaking figures I have never even said out loud. I glance at the guys around us and they have the same shocked expression on there faces.

"Ros my company can take it. Me being here for Ana is more important." And just then her phone rings and she hands it to him. He looks at the phone and says.

"Fuck the Chinese." Then he answers and I am very interested to see how he handles this. He is still lounging on the bed and the whole room has gone quiet but we only get to here Grey's side of the conversation.

"Grey."

"Mr Mishmi listen to me and listen carefully because I am not going to say this again. Ok."

"I don't want to hear about your fucking complaints. I have been working on this deal with you for 3 months now and I am done. 34 billion dollars was what was on the table before this conversation started this morning. Now I am lowering my offer to 25 billion."

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me."

" The fuck I can't. 25 billion dollars take it or fuck off. I am done." He listens a bit then says.

"Yes." Then hangs up the phone and tosses it to the red head like nothing just happened till he hears how silent the room is. He looks around at us and he actually looks embarrassed. I am now convinced he had forgotten we were there.

"Christian?" She snarls. Now I can hear she is even more pissed off at him.

"Ros he will have the signed paperwork faxed to you within the hour. I just saved us 8 billion. Bring the paperwork over to me and I will sign them. Take the rest of the day off and tell Gwen I said hi. Take her to a spar day and bill it to the company." Ah ha she swings that way.

"Christian you do realize you have to be in China in 3 months time to sign the paperwork right.

"Yes I know. I will take my jet and all these men here if they want to go. Get their passports from them and book them in my hotel. I want Ana with me to but I will speak to her when she gets up. Is that it?" And that's it she walks off and mutters something about stubborn men. He wants us to go on a fully paid trip to China with him. Fuck yes I am going.

"Christian do you speak to all your business associates like that?" Only Ray will get away with a question like that.

"Definitely not but that was the last straw with him. It worked out in the end though."

"Tell me son. What would have happened if he didn't take your offer?"

"Well that is easy. I would have scrapped the deal, lost 20 million and then shut down 3 other businesses he has shares in making him loose 60% more than me. He knew this so there was no way he was not closing this deal but, by him trying to intimidate Ros he pissed me off. So when this deal is done I will sell those shares I have in his company and double my money. I would have won either way sir." Fuck fuck fuk fuck. Now I see why he is so well respected and feared in the business world. We just got a front row seat in business 101 with Mr Christian Grey CEO. Christian slides off the bed and says he is going to check on Ana as they are taking too long. When he is out of the room with Taylor and Luke following we all look at each other and Laugh. What the fuck else can one say?

"Fuck Payton did that just happen?"

"Tanner I think so. What do you think?"

"Well, that was one fucking pissed businessman." Stoner says and we all agree.

"Fucking hell, is he always this intense?"

"Ray to be honest with you. That is the first time we have ever heard him conduct business, but I must say he sure knows what he is doing?"

"That he does son. I almost feel sorry for the Chinese man." Ray says and we all crack up again.

"Did he say he bought that company for 24 BILLION?"

"That he did Perry boy. The man talks numbers so big we have only seen them on a computer screen because our number zero button got jammed on the keyboard by mistake." I say and the guys laugh at that. Its very funny but so true.

"How old is he?" Ray the dad comes out to play now.

"27 if I am correct. Started his business at 21 and it grew from there. So boys are you all up for a trip to China?"

"Hell yes they all shout."

"Does he fish?" Ray asks out of the blue and we all crack up so hard we can't even keep ourselves upright in our chairs. Grey comes back and just stands there staring at us with a smirk on his face.

"What are you all laughing at?"

"You?"

"Why the fuck?"

"Christian answer one question for Ray."

"Anything."

"Do you fish?" He looks so fucking confused by the questing we crack up again. I actually have tears rolling down my cheeks. Then he answers.

"Of course I fish, thats if I can find the time. Either we fly to Aspen and stay in my house there and fish or we take out my boat 'The Grace' and go deep sea fishing. Why do you ask?" Fuck he is fucking serious and that's when I realize he would never get the joke and might actually get offended. Shit its time to play the daddy card and save our asses. So I say.

"Because Ray loves to fish and he wanted to know." He smiles at that and I know I dodged a bullet.

"As soon as Ana is ok we can go out on the water and do just that. By the way Ray if you need to get home Charlie Tango is on standby for you at Escala. It can wait in Portland for you till you want to come back or I can send for it again." Of course he can and only then do I realize this man does what he needs when he needs it. It's not about bragging about what he got but to make the people he cares about lives simpler.

"Thank you Christian but I will stay a while. At least till Annie is out of here."

"That's fine." He throws Ray a set of keys and says it's for him to use so he is not stuck without transport like he was this morning. And he gives the boys a death stare and they crack up again. But I know he was serious because he let Taylor know it as soon as they got back from Ana's apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

Ana

I don't know were I am but the noise is so loud. All I her is people talking and laughing around me. I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. I take inventory of my pain from top to bottom. Left ankle, right arm. Ribs. Lungs. Ok that's not to bad but what the hell happened to me?

"Christian's Car." I say and I realize I have said it out loud because the whole room goes quiet. It just feels like all eyes are on me even though my eyes are still closed. I blink a few times and then I see him. He is so good looking it should be illegal.

"Christian?" I can see the relief on his face.

"Ana. I missed you."

"I missed you to, but what's with all the noise? Don't you people have your own homes?" I ask and everyone starts to laugh and that's when I realize all these people here are there just for me. One by one I am greeted by my guys and the Greys and then Kate. I am glad she is here. Then I see my dad and I almost tear up in front of my guys but I manage to hold it in.

"Daddy you are here?"

"Of course I am baby girl. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. Can I go home now?" I get a death stare from Christian then Payton says.

"Told you so Grey. You owe me a case of beer." And then they all laugh again. I guess this betting thing has become a habit.

"Every time you goons bet on me I want something in return." I say to them and they laugh.

"You got it baby just name it and it's yours." Christian says with the sexiest smile I have ever seen and I know he means it. Then a tall woman comes up to me and I imminently like her but she don't give me a chance to talk and I don't think she uses full stops in her sentences either.

"Hello Ana I am Mia Christians baby sister and it's so nice to meet you and I cant wait to take you shopping and I know all the best places and we can go with Christian's card and his men can carry our packets and we can…"

"Mia shut up. Ana just woke up from a coma for crying out loud." Christian growls at her but I can see the love for his sister on his face and this makes me smile.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot." She bends down and hugs me so hard and as much as I try I can't hold it in anymore and I scream out in pain. It's so intense I thought I was going to pass out. I hear Christian shouting at Mia about my ribs then I can hear Grace telling me to calm down. I am battling to catch my breath so Grace puts the oxygen mask on me and it helps. But then it becomes all to much and I pass out again. When I come to again the room is empty except for Christian but he looks so pained.

Christian

I am so fucking pissed off right now. What the fuck was Mia thinking? Oh I know she wasn't. When Ana screamed out like that I lost 10 years off my life. Fuck. Mom made everyone go to the waiting room but I refused to let go of her hand. When I looked up and she was passed out the rage started to build till I heard my name.

"Christian." Oh thank fuck.

"Oh Ana I am so sorry about that."

"Its ok. I am ok now. Is Mia ok?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Because she is sorry and you shouted at her."

"She will be fine but she hurt you Ana."

"It wasn't so bad Christian."

"Bull shit. Ana you passed out the pain was so intense."

"I did?" Payton warned me she will never admit she is sore.

"Yes, you did now I want you to be honest with me when I ask you this ok?"

"Only if you forgive me for your Car. I am so sorry. I will work to try and pay for the …"

"Ana shut the fuck up. I have been sitting here for 4 fucking days watching you lie in this bed unconscious. I don't give a fuck about the car. I told you I only care for your safety." Now my baby has tears running down her cheeks and I feel bad for shouting at her till she says the unexpected.

"I love you so much Christian Grey." I am beyond happy now.

"Oh Ana I love you to baby. So fucking much it hurts."

"You do?"

"I do baby. I can't even explain how much to you. Now answer me. Are you in pain?" I can see she is battling with herself on how to answer my question.

"Just a little."

"Ok well would you explain what a little means please?"

"My chest is only sore when I breathe in and out." I almost burst into laughter at that because that just means it's a nice way of her to say It's always sore. I seriously thought Payton was exaggerating when he said she will not admit her pain level.

"It feels like someone is sitting on my chest." Finally honesty from her. "Take that Payton" I want to shout but I decide to rather hold it in.

"Wait let me get mom."

"Can you send in the guys please?" I nod yes and I go and call them only to find it's only Payton. While they are chatting mom checks with the doctor and gets permission to lift Ana's bed to a sitting position to alleviate the pressure on her chest. Mom slowly presses the button and I can see Ana is battling but holding her own. When she is up she relaxes a bit and I get a smile.

"Grace I am starving. Can I eat please?" Ana whispers to mom and mom Giggles. My girl doesn't dare laugh because she knows how sore it is.

"Baby girl what do you want?" Ana beams at mom and I know she loves it when mom calls her that. I need to find out exactly what Ana's Carla's story is.

"Wow I don't know." She looks at Payton and he is smiling at her. I think he knows what she wants.

"Ana do you want my special surprise?" She nods a yes like a naughty child now I am interested. What the hell is it?

"Christian go with Payton." Mom says to me but I don't want to go but she gives me a death look and I know she wants to chat to Ana so I agree. When we get out the room I cant help but ask.

"What's your special Payton?"

"Everything and anything I can get my hands on. She is wishing for anything I bring." Wow ok that's not what I expected.

"Were are the guys?"

"Well, Tanner and James have left to spend the day at there in-laws. Your brother and Kate have gone out on a date if you would believe it. He was almost having sex with her right here. Perry is on a date with Samantha."

"Ok wow who is Samantha and I though he was engaged on Thursday?"

"He was and Samantha is Kate's CPO. He is just having fun with her. He deserves it. His fiancé was a fucking leach. Now Stoner is taking his girl out for some quality time and me well I am getting my girl some food."

"Don't fuck with me Payton. Hands off of Ana." This gets him laughing.

"Grey I have knows your girl for 6 years now and trust me she is the only family I have. I would never do anything to jeopardize that." I understand what he is saying and I know were he is coming from. We get in my SUV and Taylor takes us to the mile high club.

"Seriously Grey?"

"What. I own the place they can make you whatever you want."

"Ok fine."

"Mr Grey good to have you here."

"Chef Johnson this is my girlfriends brother Payton. He wants to specially order some food." When I look at him he is grinning and I realize what I have said.

"Hello Mr Payton what can I get you?"

"Seriously Grey the chef?"

"Yes only the best for my girl now order."

"Ok I want 7 burgers with bacon, eggs, cheddar cheese, hash browns, beef patties and onion rings on them. Fries on the side. I want 2 cheese, fries and ketchup-toasted sandwiches. 3 extra thick crust pizzas with crispy bacon, steak and cheese on them. Strawberry cheesecake, chocolate cake with butter cream icing and we can stop for Oreo cookies and coke on the way back."

"Fuck Payton are you sure that's all?" And the fucker actually thinks about it which makes me laugh. My greatest joy is going to be keeping Ana happy by feeding her and her guys. They sure do put Elliot and Taylor to shame.

"No, I also want a steak well done with mushroom sauce and mash potatoes. That's it now I am done. I am sure that is enough for us and security." I can't help but laugh. The chef looks taken back but he goes and prepares everything. That's when the hairs on my neck stand up and I know who is there. Fuck I was not expecting this.


	24. Chapter 24

Ana

I hate being in the hospital and having a private room is no exception. The coffee Grace brought me made me feel almost normal but I need to wash so badly. I even refused to kiss Christian and am glad he went with Payton.

"Ana the men are gone and it's just you and me now. What do you need?" Bless Grace for realizing it.

"I need to wash please. And I would like to use the toilet properly."

"Dear let me take the catheter out and you may go ok?"

"No can someone I don't know do it please?" I know I sound dumb but really?

"Ok dear let me get a nurse in here." The nurse comes in and within 5 minutes I am free. Grace Straps my leg with a water proof packet thing and also puts one on my arm.

"Now Ana if you can try not emerge yourself in the water rather just wash up so you feel better. You will be a little unsteady for a while but it will go away."

"Ok then can you please put my clothes in there and run me some water."

"Ok this is Brandon and he will carry you in and the fetch you when you are done. Ok." Oh this is so embarrassing.

"Ok." He carries me in like I weigh nothing. My chest protests but I grind my jaw shut. He sets me on a stool next to the bath and walks out. Grace shows me were the button is when I want her to come and check on me and I nod an ok and she walks out closing the door behind her. I wash up as best I can and I already feel so much better. Now the hard part. Getting dressed is difficult and every time I move it's painful. There is no way I can do this on my own. I want to scream. I cover myself with the towel and press the button once and Grace is there within seconds.

"Ana let me help."

"Grace I am sorry. I hate this. I really tried."

"Ana listen to me. You are hurt and need help." I cant even look at her I am so ashamed to be so weak.

"Look at me Ana." I look up and she is smiling at me.

"Baby girl let me do this for you. Please I want to look after you like you are my own, in actual fact you are going to be so I might as well start practicing now." That's it I come undone and cry. Not just small tears but tears that make me sob which is the worst thing in the world with broken ribs and a damaged lung. The mask she puts on me helps me a lot and I manage to calm myself down. How I got so lucky with this family I will never know.

"Thank you Grace." Is all I get out but she just carries on helping me to dress. I am grateful when she shows me the shirt has buttons down the front. I didn't know how I was going to manage a t-shirt. She lets me brush my teeth right there next to the bath then shocks me when she shows me a tin and says.

"Ms. Ana may I wash your beautiful hair?" What how the hell is this going to work?

"Grace I can't bend to do it I tried."

"Baby Girl this here is a waterless shampoo. Sit back and let me take care of you." Waterless shampoo I have never heard about it.

"Will you explain it to me as you do it please?"

"Anything for you Ana. I picked this up for you on the way over here this morning. I explained to the stylist who is my friend what I needed and she said because of your length I need the full bottle. Now all I do is spray on this foam. So close your eyes. We leave it on a little then I just comb your hair out and it's all clean." Wow 10 minutes later I am convinces this stuff works, it's amazing if you can't get to water. I am enjoying getting my hair done. Till we hear someone frantically calling me and I realize its Christian.

"I'm in here Christian." I call out and the door flies open.

"Ana I could not find you. What's going on?"

"Calm down. Your mother is helping me wash my hair."

"But your hair is not wet."

"Actually Christian can you carry me to my bed and we can carry on this while I eat." Grace laughs and the smell of food is killing me. Christian as gently as he can picks me up without hurting me to my surprise. Then I go and put my foot in it by saying.

"You carry me better than Brandon does." And I feel his whole body tense. Oh boy.

"Who the fuck is Brandon Anastasia?" I'm Anastasia now.

"He helped carry me into the bathroom earlier."

"Mom what the hell?"

"Oh get over your self Christian. She needed to get there and I could not carry her. He works here and was very professional now feed your girl." I hear Payton laugh and I didn't even know he was there. Then Grace saves me by explaining as she continues to brush my hair and I get to admire Christian.

"Christian calm down. I got this from Elena for Anastasia." And there is that name and now I know who Grace is talking about. The look on Christians face confirms what I thinking and I can't even look at him till Payton makes it even worse by saying.

"Oh wasn't that the women you were chatting to at the mile high club Christian?" My eyes meet his and he says calmly.

"That was her yes."

"Oh you saw her today. What has she got to say for herself?" Grace asks.

"Nothing much we were discussing business." And I can't help but ask.

"You are in business with her?"

"Yes, we own a chin of salons. That's how mom got this stuff." I don't want to know anymore.

"Payton bring the food closer please?" I don't look at Christian and he can tell something is wrong. I don't know what I feel about him and the woman who rapped him as a boy at the moment but it's not my place to say. He can tell that I am upset about it because I asked Payton instead of him for the food but at this point I don't really care.

"Wow Payton that's a lot of food you got there." Grace says but he just laughs. I look at the table and my mouth waters. I put my hand out and he passes me a huge burger and I shut out Grace and Christian and just concentrate on Payton chatting to me. Before I can get even a single bite of my food there is a knock on the door and a blonde women walk in and I don't know what comes over me and I grab onto Payton's arm begging him not to leave me. He looks at me funny but I don't want him to move. Christian has gone all tense and if looks could kill she would be dead.

Christian

When Elena cornered me at the club I felt ashamed to be with her for the first time in my life. I don't know if it was because Payton was right there or if it was something else. I excused myself as fast as I could, telling her I was going back to the hospital to Mom and Ana. I had to tell Payton something so I told him the truth that we are business partners and he dropped the subject. When mom brought her name up in the bathroom I saw Ana's whole body tense up and I knew she remembered. Fuck. Watching Ana shut me out like this is killing me. I should be the one feeding her but instead she asked Payton to help her. Just as she was about to bite into her burger there is a knock on the door and I fly out of my seat when I see its Elena with Flowers. Fucken flowers.

"Taylor get this shit out of here." I scream and point to the flowers and Elena and mom looks shocked.

"What the hell Christian darling? I was trying to be nice." Elana tries to explain.

"Elena Ana is allergic to flowers. Don't you read the fucking papers?"

"Sorry I didn't." Then mom takes her arm and drags her into the room to meet Ana. She sounds so proud. If only she knew.

"Elena this is Christian's girlfriend Anastasia."

"Ana this is my closest and dearest friend Elena Lincoln."

"Oh hello dear. You look so different from your picture in the paper. Its nice to meet you." So the bitch did see the article of Ana. Just then Ana takes a big bite of her burger and nods her head at Elena in a greeting. Elena and mom chat on the side while Ana eats and eats and eats till Elena makes a smart remark about stress eating and I know Ana felt it and I need to step in and protect my girl.

"Elena. My Ana needs her rest maybe you can come back another time?"

"Oh of course dear. Ana it was a pleasure to meet you. We are all so happy our Christian has found someone to be out and about with. Someone his family accepts in our social circles and so pretty to." She bends and gives Ana a kiss on the cheek and whispers something to her that we cant hear. Then she makes a point of touching my arm and kissing me on the cheek. Fuck she walks out with mom and I see the single tear trace down Ana's cheek. She wipes it away quickly and continues to eat but I know something is hurting my Girl and I am going to find out what it is.


End file.
